


SHSL Hinanami/Kamunami shorts

by SHSL_ex_SOLDIER



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 44,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER/pseuds/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all your hinanami and kamunami needs.</p><p>*Compilation of posts written at the requests of the fandom.<br/>Taken from my tumblr, shsl-shipper-gamer-fangirl. You can request prompts there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Imagine

Imagine Nanami still waiting for Hinata everyday.

But he never comes.

And then one day, Izuru happens to meet her there at the fountain. Izuru doesn’t recognize her. He doesn’t remember all of the wonderful memories they’ve had together. He doesn’t even acknowledge her presence.

They’re back to strangers again.

Hinata got his talent.  
Nanami lost her player two.

And though the ending isn’t clear yet, we know that there can only be despair in their future.

 


	2. More Hinanami Despair

She knew.   
  
Even with his new appearance, personality and… talent, she still knew.    
  
She recognized him. It wasn’t a coincidence that Hinata disappeared and then Izuru suddenly came out of nowhere. Even if she didn’t have any concrete evidence, somewhere in her heart, she knew she was right. Through some way, somehow, Hajime Hinata became Izuru Kamukura.   
  
Even when Izuru denied their friendship, she believed.   
  
This was still Hinata so Nanami trusted him during the killing game.   
  
Even when Izuru had his hands around her neck, strangling the last few breaths out of her, she still believed in him.   
  
And in her dying breaths, she caught a glimpse of something in his usually monotonous gaze. Even with her vision fading, she could clearly see his tears shone around the edges. The normally cold and emotionless Izuru looked like he was in pain. The sort of pain that Nanami felt not through her struggling lungs but through her aching heart. She recognized that pained face anywhere. It was the same face her friend always wore.    
  
For a moment, she thought she saw Hinata.   
  
It was her final moment.   
  
And it was also the same moment that he finally recognized her.   
  
He knew.


	3. Even More Hinanami Despair

Nanami is waiting for Hinata.   
  
She’s been waiting for him everyday at the fountain. But he never shows up.   
  
She should have known that their last meeting was a farewell flag but she didn’t want to believe it at the time. She still refused to believe that it was their last meeting. That’s why she waited. She faithfully waited for him each day after classes and hoped that one day he’d turn up then they’d catch up on all the games they missed out on. They’ll play together just as usual and so everything will be okay again.    
  
Hinata never shows up.   
  
Izuru comes instead.   
  
He is nothing like Hinata. He is cold, dismissive, and unattached. He comes by almost every day with a distant and bored look, never really talking to her, not the slightest bit interested. Izuru doesn’t even know why he keeps coming back to the fountain despite not doing anything there the whole time. But Nanami knows. She knows that Izuru is still Hinata.   
  
And he is searching for her while she is searching for him.   
  
So Nanami perseveres. She tries to talk to him each time despite his rejection and the small stabbing pain in her heart every time he looked at her like he didn’t know her. She wanted to tell him that she knew about him. But it looked like he didn’t even know himself anymore. He didn’t know her either.   
  
Hinata finally got the talent he wanted.   
  
Nanami just wanted her friend back.


	4. Nanami finds out about Izuru

Nanami knows about Izuru   
  
Izuru Kamukura is the Ultimate Hope.    
  
Izuru Kamukura used to be Hajime Hinata.   
  
And Izuru Kamukura was not her friend no matter how much she wished it.   
  
Through some series of events, Nanami found out about the Ultimate Hope Project. Sometimes she wondered if she was better off knowing. She was worried as to what ever happened to her friend but now that she knew, she couldn’t help but worry even more. She’s met Izuru before but only briefly and he didn’t even give her a second glance. He’s different now. He has talent now.   
  
But more importantly, why did he look so sad now?   
  
If Hinata saw what Izuru would be like, would he have pushed through with the operation? They crammed so many things into his brain that there was no room left for his heart to operate. He didn’t even have emotions anymore since everything was just so boring to him. He finally got his talent, the ultimate talent in fact, and yet he looked so dissatisfied with the world.    
  
For someone given the title of Ultimate Hope, why did he look so hopeless?   
  
Nanami wondered if she could have prevented this. She remembered how she always told him that there was more to life than talent. And she had thought that he finally understood that. He even told her so. Maybe that’s why her heart was breaking every time she looked at Izuru. She couldn’t help but feel betrayed since Hinata broke his own words. No, that’s not it. This pain was more than that. It was a feeling of loss.   
  
She had lost a precious friend.   
  
Izuru Kamukura is the Ultimate Hope.   
  
Izuru Kamukura used to be Hajime Hinata.   
  
And Izuru Kamukura was not her friend no matter how much she wished it.


	5. What if Nanami Stopped Hinata?

Hinata mindlessly walked forward.   
  
Everything felt like it was all happening at the same time as thoughts and feelings were garbled into one convoluted amalgam inside his head. He wasn’t just mad, he was furious. He was furious at the people who were covering up the incident. He was furious at the school which turned its back on him just because he was born normal. He was furious at himself for not being able to do anything because he had no talent.   
  
But that was going to change. He was going to change.   
  
He will become Hope.   
  
The solution to all his problems was there all along. If they wanted him to have talent so badly and they were willing to give it to him then who was he to turn him down? Not everyone gets to be born with talent and even less are offered this chance to acquire talent. That’s right. All he needed was talent. Maybe with talent he could become something more. Maybe with talent he could make a difference. Maybe with talent he could actually do something to help this time.   
  
All he needed was talent and he was going to get it.   
  
This was what his whole life had led up to, just for this moment. This moment that almost seemed too good to be true. This one moment that would change his life forever. The moment where he decided to become Hope.   
  
As he stood in front of the Steering Committee’s doors, his hand already on the doorknob and ready to turn it, he gave it one last thought.   
  
And decided to push through with the project.   
  
“…You can’t do that.”   
  
But a voice called out to him at the very last moment.   
  
Hinata knew whose soft voice that belonged to and when he turned his head, he only confirmed his suspicions. Standing there beside him was Nanami with a worried look on her face. How did he not even notice her? Was he so focused with thinking on the way here that he didn’t even realize that he was being followed? How did she even get permission or past the guards? This was a restricted area and yet somehow she managed to tail him.   
  
He didn’t know what to feel about her presence. He was shocked and yet a part of him couldn’t help but feel relief… relief over what exactly?   
  
Nanami sternly held his gaze but kept her voice gentle, as if coaxing a frightened child. “You shouldn’t go in there. You… won’t find what you’re looking for.”   
  
He won’t? What did she mean that he won’t?   
  
What did she even know? She had talent!   
  
“T-that’s not true!” Hinata loudly protested. He felt the anger bubbling within him about to burst as he raised his voice in desperation. “This is the answer. This is what I’m looking for. This is where I’ll finally get my talent.”    
  
He knew he was taking out his anger and frustrations on her but he couldn’t stop himself. It was like everything that he had bottled up had been opened and all the contents were spilling out as they slipped through his fingers and passed through his throat. He just kept shouting and shouting all the while his hold on the door tightened and tightened in desperation.    
  
And Nanami just took it all in stride. Because no matter how hurt she felt over Hinata’s words, she understood that he was hurting much much more.   
  
He was crying out for help even though he didn’t know it.   
  
“Don’t you get it? Beyond this door is what I need.” He choked as his voice finally broke.    
  
He didn’t know if it was from all the shouting or from everything that happened to day or the day that led up to this. But right now, in this moment, he felt weak. He felt drained, exhausted, he felt like he didn’t have the strength to do much of anything else. He felt like if he didn’t turn that doorknob right now, then he wouldn’t have the strength for it later. Not anymore.   
  
He knew he was pathetic. He knew he was desperate. He knew that he needed this.   
  
That’s why in his broken voice, he begged her, “So please, don’t stop me, Nanami.”   
  
She didn’t answer right after he said that and when it looked like she wasn’t going to answer anytime soon, he thought that she had let him go.   
  
But as soon as his hand twitched, she spoke out loud.   
  
“Do you really want that talent?”    
  
Nanami looked at him determinedly with unflinching resolve.   
  
“What are you going to do with it?”   
  
“…” His hand was still holding on to the doorknob.   
  
“Do you need it?”   
  
“…” Still holding on to this opportunity, to this hope.   
  
If he walked away now then he’d have walked away from this forever.   
  
“You had this intense, worried look on your face when you left so I followed you…” And for the first time ever since this confrontation happened, her face softened into something more tender as she gave him a small smile, “It looks like I made the right choice.”   
  
He hesitated.   
  
“I don’t really know what you’re planning to do or what the steering committee has to do with it. I don’t even know what you mean by getting talent. But I do know that I have a bad feeling about this.”   
  
And in the next moment, her wonderful smile had vanished. Gone and replaced with a frown which made his heart ache as he stared at it.   
  
“It feels like I might lose you if I let you push through whatever this is… and I don’t want to lose my precious friend.” She looked like she was about to cry but unlike him who had tears in his eyes, she was strong. She held it in but even so she looked so heartbroken.   
  
She looked like she had already lost him.   
  
“Let’s go back, Hinata… okay?” She held her hand out.   
  
“…” He stared at her hand for what seemed like ages as he debated on this.   
  
Hinata already knew his decision. That’s what he was doing here in the first place. He had already decided. Or at least, he thought he did. But then Nanami came and now he was doubting his decision. He always did whenever he was with her. She made him rethink about talent, about life, and about himself. He knew he wanted this but now he didn’t know if he needed this. But then realized something. Maybe he needed the talent, maybe not. However, if there was one thing that he was certain of, it was that Nanami needed him as her friend. And he owed her more than the world.   
  
So he let go of the doorknob, of this opportunity, of this so called hope.   
  
And used that hand to hold hers instead.   
  
“…Alright, Nanami.” He said as he offered her an exhausted smile. “Let’s go back together.”   
  
And then she gave him her brightest smile yet.   
  
Hinata mindlessly walked forward until Nanami stepped in and stopped him.   
  
And the two walked back together.


	6. Don't Forget Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for added feels, please watch this Rainbow Girl amv  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7M1Z_8MvRJo

_"Don't ever forget about me... even after you get out of here."_

Hinata didn't understand what Nanami was saying.

Why would she say that? You? Shouldn't she have said "we" instead? A foreboding feeling hang over his head and tightly clutched his heart. She wasn't getting out of here... was she? But that didn't make any sense. Why would everyone else leave but not her? Why wouldn't she?

Unless she couldn't.

It made sense then and at the same time, it didn't. The only reason she'd say that was if she couldn't leave with them. But why couldn't she? And why did he get the feeling that she's known about it all along? And why did she look like was fine about it? It was as if she had long accepted her fate and has been selflessly supporting them even though she knew she would get left behind eventually.

Until forgotten eventually.

Hinata reached out and firmly held on her hand. He was afraid that if he let go, she would disappear...

But she won't. He'd make sure that she won't. For as long as he remembers her, she would still be here even if it's not by his side. She's here, she exists, and maybe one day he'd come back for her. But until then, he'll keep her alive in his memories.

_I will never forget the time we spent together on this island._


	7. Premonition

_ I will lead the life I want to lead. I will become the protagonist of my own story. _   
  
GAME OVER   
  
The screen blared at her as it mocked her defeat for the nth time today. Nanami had done nothing but play games all day. She had also done noething but lose each and every one of them. Maybe it was time for her to stop. She sighed as she put away her console.   
  
It’s not like she particularly hated losing. That wasn’t the problem. Losing was fun in its own way but that’s her current predicament. She wasn’t having fun anymore. Lately she hasn’t had fun playing games by herself even though she used to do that all the time. What’s worse was that she couldn’t even enjoy her favorite game Gala Omega which only raised more flags.   
  
She hasn’t enjoyed playing that particular game for a while now.   
  
Well, ever since Hinata stopped comming to meet her and she’s had this bad feeling that’s been bothering her. If she had to put it into words it would be like she felt she was losing.   
  
It wasn’t the kind of loss that happened in her games where it just frustrated her and urged her to try harder. The feeling of loss she was having right now was different. It was deeper– more consequential, more tragic, more permanent.   
  
She felt like she was about to lose something and whenever she thought about it, she only thought of someone.   
  
And that someone was Hinata.   
  
_ “See you tomorrow.” _   
  
Liar. He didn’t come to see her at all. But she’s not the slightest bit mad at him. More importantly, she’s worried. Something about this doesn’t feel right and today all she felt was this unexplicable sense of wrongness. As if something terribly wrong was about to happen– was already happening.   
  
_ I will become a version of me that I can be proud around Nanami. _   
  
And as she played and lost another game, she silently hoped that whatever this was, this was just a feeling.


	8. Player Two

They were playing a co-op game… weren’t they?   
  
“Uh, Nanami. That was supposed to be my kill.”    
  
“You’re too slow, Hinata.”   
  
A series of beeps and explosions sounded from one of their consoles. It wasn’t Hinata’s by the way.   
  
“Ah, those were mine too.”  Hinata weakly pointed out.    
  
“Too slow.” Nanami nonchalantly said.   
  
Rather than co-op, this felt more like a competition– no matter how one-sided it was. Again, it wasn’t Hinata who was winning by the way.   
  
He sighed lamely. “It looks like you don’t even need me.”   
  
“That’s not true.” She softly objected, her eyes never leaving her screen. “No matter what, I will always need you.   
  
His heart hammered wildly at the sudden confession. Where did that come from? He gulped audibly and asked her. “Nanami?” That was supposed to be a question of ‘what did you mean by that?’ but all that came out was her name.   
  
Nanami was oblivious to his inner turmoil as she continued, “No matter how talented I am, there’s just no way for me to clear multiplayer mode on my own. It’s physically impossible for me to handle two consoles at the same time… at least for this game in particular.”   
  
Ah, so that’s what she meant. He thought somberly. “So I’m just here for you to pass the minimum requirements.” He bitterly spat out the next words. “A filler player.”   
  
And for the first time since they played today, Nanami actually looked up from her screen just so she could stare into Hinata’s eyes with a certain feeling.   
  
“Not really.” She said in her usual gentle voice that for some reason sounded much softer right now. “You’re my player two.”   
  
He just sighed in frustration. “I know. It’s literally on the screen. Player two.” He sarcastically remarked.   
  
She shook her head. “Anyone can be player 3 or 4.” And then even her eyes softened to match her tender voice full of feeling.  “But I’ve reserved player 2 for Hinata.”   
  
Two hearts wildly drummed.   
  
“Why’s that?” He hesitantly asked out loud, afraid but also hopeful for her answer.   
  
Then she casually returned her sight to her game. “You’re the one who’s always willing to play with me.”   
  
Well that was anticlimactic. He sighed again. “So convenience, huh.”   
  
Her console continued beeping as she nonchalantly killed more enemies.   
  
“That and…” For a moment, she almost lost concentration as a shot barely hit a target but her mind was focused on something else. And she did her best to convey this as she softly spoke, “Player 2 has a special place in my heart…” She paused. “…I think.”   
  
There was a faint blush. And it was on both of their faces by the way.   
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hinata nervously chuckled.   
  
“I’m not sure either.” Nanami huffed.   
  
Their consoles continued to hum with retro bgm.   
  
Hinata just shook his head and smiled. “Well I can’t just let you do all the work.”   
  
Nanami was slightly confused by this. “But we’re… playing?”   
  
He laughed, this time it was genuinely from the heart. “I meant I’m going to prove my worth as Player Two.”   
  
She softly smiled back. “Please do.”   
  
They were playing a co-op game but a little friendly competition wasn’t so bad.


	9. Player 2.0 Version Izuru

Nanami has her Player Two again except he isn’t quite the same anymore.   
  
She waits everday at that fountain for Hinata.   
  
Then one day, Izuru comes instead.   
  
The two are nothing alike but somehow Nanami knows. She knows that the two are the same person but also not quite. When Izuru first showed up, she dismissed him. After all, they were just two strangers with no reason to talk to each other in the first place. So she continued to play her games as she waited yet again for her friend. But then he showed up the next day too. And the day after that. And all the other days after that. He came there every day just like her and just stared distantly, almost as if he was waiting for someone too.   
  
So when Izuru came to the fountain again the following week, she just had to ask him.   
  
“What are you doing here?” Nanami politely questioned him.   
  
To which he just stared blankly at her.   
  
“I’m not sure.” Izuru replied stoically. “Perhaps waiting for something interesting to happen.”   
  
Nanami is waiting for Hinata. Izuru is waiting for something.   
  
So they started waiting together ever since then.   
  
“Ah, you won again.” Nanami said as the game over flashed on her screen.   
  
“Yes, again.” Izuru commented flatly. “How boring.”   
  
Somehow they ended up meeting each other instead every day. And Nanami would always bring a different game with her as she tried hard to win against him. Izuru has nothing else to do so he ends up agreeing to play with her even though the outcome is always the same, always predictable, always boring.   
  
“Another lost.” Nanami pointed out as she stretched. The console covered her face so it was impossible to see what kind of expression she was making as she softly spoke her thoughts, “Somehow it feels weird now that our positions have changed.”   
  
She briefly wondered if this was what Hinata felt like since he always lost against her.   
  
Izuru’s eyes drifted towards her briefly in calculating scrutiny and then back towards his console. His voice was cold and emotionless as always. “I wouldn’t know. I’ve always won.”   
  
She also wondered if Hinata still felt anything anymore.   
  
“I guess you’re right. You wouldn’t know that.” She forlornly noted. Of course he wouldn’t know. He didn’t even remember her.   
  
This wasn’t Hinata anymore. This was Izuru.   
  
But even so.   
  
Sounds filled their silence as they played another round.   
  
“Hey, Kamukura. Are you having fun?” Nanami asked all of a sudden.   
  
“What ever gave you that idea?” Izuru deadpanned.   
  
“So it’s a no then.” She pouted.   
  
He grunted. “Obviously.”   
  
Nanami abruptly paused the game which took Izuru by mild surprise.   
  
When he turned to look at her, she was smiling gently at him.   
  
She took a deep breath and softly said, “I just wanted you to know that I’m having fun. But it’s no good if it’s just me. I want you to have fun too.”    
  
He skeptically raised his eyebrows at her. “Why?”   
  
“Because we’re friends.” She smiled tenderly at him and then placed her hand over her chest. “That’s why…”   
  
That’s why we should make more wonderful memories together.   
  
New memories which both of us remembers.   
  
Is what she thought but instead she said, “We should play together more. Maybe we’ll find a game where you’ll have fun…probably.“ She held out her other hand as she offered, “So until then, let’s just keep meeting like this and do our best together. Is that okay with you?”   
  
A long silence passed between them and she worried that he’d turn her down.   
  
But her hopes were answered.   
  
“…Do whatever you want.” Izuru stoically conceded as he took her hand.   
  
His hand felt warm and safe and just like Hinata’s.   
  
“Thank you, Izuru.” For the first time in a long while, she smiled so earnestly, so brightly, so hopefully. “I really look forward to having more fun with you.”   
  
“Try not to bore me too much.” He replied, still not letting go of her hand.   
  
Nanami has her Player Two again and this time, she won’t lose him again.   
  
“Let’s play lots and lots of game together, okay?”


	10. Dropout

Hinata stopped coming to school.

But it wasn't because he had become Izuru. In fact, it was actually the opposite-- he had turned down their proposal.

There's more to life thant talent.

A dear friend had once told him and he had listened. If he had gone through the project then he would become talent itself. And then what? He'd have talent but that's all he'd ever have. Talent and nothing else. So he refused to sell himself to that fate.

Also, he didn't need talent to have a friend.

However, because he refused to participate, he no longer had any reason to stay at Hope's Peak Academy. His family couldn't afford the outrageous tuition fees and he's just lucky they didn't charge him for the short period of time that he was there. Sure he had to drop out in the middle of the semester but he got out relatively okay.

Besides, those few weeks he stayed there wasn't a complete loss.

"Dammit, I lost again." Hinata cursed as the game over screen mocked him.

"Better try harder then." Nanami challenged him with a smirk.

Even though he couldn't meet her at the fountain anymore, they made a workaround and started meeting elsewhere. He hasn't told her anything about the Hope Cultivation Plan or why he was dropping out in the first place. She understood that he wanted to avoid those questions and he was grateful that she didn't ask them. However, that didn't mean that she wasn't upset. She was totally dejected when she found out that she wasn't going to see him at school anymore.

But Nanami was adamant to keep her Player Two.

So here they were meeting outside after class hours, gaming just as usual, just as always. Just as they're supposed to be.

Except, the conversation was slightly different this time.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Nanami warily asked him out of nowhere. "I promise I won't ask any big ones."

Hinata's not even surprised by this. He's expected her to ask some questions at some point, in fact he expected her to ask earlier than this. So he's already prepared for this conversation. "Sure, go ahead."

"Were you really forced to drop out?" She gently asked as she stared into his eyes, gauging if it was an appropriate question or not.

Ah, how considerate of her to pick a yes or no question, he noted. She really was too kind.

"No, not really." He admitted with a chuckle. "Actually, it's more of I chose to drop out."

"Oh... I see..." Her eyes widened in understanding as if something clicked inside her head. She didn't even ask him why.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Do you regret it?" She carefully asked him as she narrowed her eyes at him in all seriousness.

So naturally, he had to answer her with just as much sincerity.

"Well... I think about it a lot." He confessed with a sigh as he then looked up thoughtfully. "Like what if I decided differently? What would have happened to me then? Where would I be now?"

He used to ask those questions all the time. More so before he decided.

"But then I realize that none of that matters. Asking those questions won't change anything. It won't change the past. And it's not like I really want things to change. What's important is what I'm doing now."

That's right. Rather than look back on what could have been, he wanted to look at what's already happening right in front of him.

"And right now, playing games with you like this just makes me all the more sure." He unconsciously smiled as he said this.

Right now, he's sure that he made the right decision.

Hinata looked at her straight in the eyes with unflinching resolve as he finally answered her question, and maybe it was his question as well but he was certain of his answer. "I don't regret it one bit."

They stayed like that for a while. Just staring at each other, just absorbing the words said, and just reading the words unsaid.

Nanami continued to stare at him in awe. "Wow, Hinata. You said some things a main protagonist would."

The comment caught him way off guard which made him laugh shortly. "It's always about games with you."

She smiled sweetly. "Not always." She then placed her hand on top of his as she sincerely smiled brighter. "I'm glad. I'm honestly relieved that you're okay."

He turned his hand to properly hold hers and his own honest smile broadened. "Me too."

He's okay. He didn't have talent but that's okay.

Hinata stopped coming to school but that didn't stop him from keeping his friends.


	11. Lingering Feelings

Izuru doesn’t remember who she is.   
  
He doesn’t even realize where his body is taking him until he’s back at the fountain. Again. He doesn’t understand why he keeps coming back when he knows he has nothing to do with it.   
  
Until he sees HER.   
  
He stops himself.   
  
He has no recollection of this person whatsoever and there isn’t anything remotely striking about her appearance. And yet for some reason he couldn’t quite pinpoint why he was so drawn to her. His body just naturally gravitates towards her form and there is something else not quite right about this premise.   
  
He has no interest in her, that much he can confirm. As for her characteristics, she was just another boring and predictable person in this bland world. He doesn’t think of her any differently from others and yet, somehow he feels differently for her. He feels something more– some feeling that isn’t quite his own.   
  
Izuru could only attribute this feeling to HIM.   
  
HIM being the worthless person he used to be. A past version of himself that he long had discarded. He truly wasn’t worth mentioning since not even Izuru could remember HIM.   
  
And yet, he’s certain that this feeling is HIS.   
  
For someone so forgettable, some part of him remained. This inconvenient part of HIM persisted and plagued Izuru at unexpected moments. And although these feelings are HIS, Izuru couldn’t help but share them with HIM anyways. His memories may have been erased but the feelings lingered nonetheless.   
  
Especially strong feelings for a girl he knew nothing of.   
  
And for the first time since Izuru woke up, he feels something other than disinterest. Aside from HIS feelings of sadness and longing, Izuru too was starting to develop something as well. Maybe not feelings but thoughts. He’s curious. This girl was a virtual stranger to him and yet he felt a strange attachment to her.   
  
Izuru doesn’t remember who she is but what he lacked in memories, he compensated for with feelings.


	12. Lifting Game is Too Strong

Hinata expected Nanami to have good hand muscles but not arm strength.   
  
Unfortunately for him, he had to find out in the most embarrassing of ways.   
  
“It’s alright, Nanami. I can just walk it off.” He weakly said as he tried to get down.   
  
“No, it’s not. You twisted your ankle.” She huffed and refused to let him go.   
  
He sighed and then lamely suggested, “Well I can still hop to the infirmary.”   
  
She shook her head. “It’s too far. You’ll tire out when we get there.”   
  
“Then, can we ask someone else for help?” He pointed out.   
  
“That’s what we’re going to do in the infirmary.” She readily shot him down.   
  
He uncomfortably scratched his head. “No… that’s not quite what I meant.”   
  
Hinata was in Nanami’s arms… bridal carry.   
  
Shouldn’t this be the other way around? Where was his dignity? Or whatever’s left of it? And the most surprising thing about this was how easily she lifted him up. She didn’t look like she struggled with his weight at all. In fact, she’s been holding him for a while now and she hasn’t broken a sweat yet. He couldn’t believe what was happening even though he’s seeing it right before him.   
  
Nanami was unexpectedly strong. Maybe even stronger than him.   
  
“How are you even managing to hold me?” He asked incredulously.   
  
“Oh, it’s easy. I just think of holding down the L and R buttons.” She replied innocently.   
  
Game controls?! How does that even work??   
  
That wasn’t his main concern. There was one thing more urgent… two, in fact.   
  
Too close! They were too close!! Is this even appropriate?!   
  
He was blushing harder while she remained oblivious. He had to get down.   
  
“Aren’t I too heavy for you?” He tried to reason with her.   
  
“Not at all.” She confidently answered as she readjusted her hold on him.   
  
He didn’t know whether to be impressed of how strong she was or to be depressed of how pathetic he was.   
  
“Hinata, hold on.” She smiled warmly at him.   
  
“Eh?” He sweated nervously before she sprinted forward. “Ehhh??”   
  
So this must be one of her hidden strengths as an Ultimate.   
  
Literal hidden strength.   
  
And as Hinata got literally carried away by Nanami, he made a mental note to himself to never challenge Nanami in an arm wrestling game or any other game that involved upper body strength.


	13. What If Izuru still had Hinata’s Personality?

The Kamukura Project failed.

In an attempt to create the Ultimate Hope, they implanted all known talents into one untalented person, and for that part they succeeded. However, they couldn’t follow through with the whole plan. Due to some unforeseen factor, they couldn’t erase the subject’s personality.

It was an unnecessary variable to HOPE and so the project was marked as a failure.

However, it couldn’t be denied that the subject was still talented beyond comprehension. After flawlessly passing all the tests concerning his talents, there was nothing else left for them to check on and they haven’t agreed yet as to what to do next with him. So it was decided that he’d be placed under observation for now.

That was how Izuru Kamukura got transferred to class 77.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Izuru Kamukura. I’ll be in your care from now on.”

He received a mixed reception ranging from curious glances, inquisitive questions, plain indifference, and rude comments about his weird name. But he took it all in stride. After all, Hinata– no… Izuru was finally living the dream. Here he was, talented enough to be surrounded by other talented people he had only dreamed of before.

And as he made his way to the vacant corner seat for him, it’s only then that he sees her.

“…Nanami?” The name leaves his lips before he finishes the thought.

Her fingers stop instantaneously and then she glances up, “Yes?”

Suddenly, all of his breath has left him as he stood there frozen in indecision. He remembered her and he remembered that it’s been 6 months since he last saw her, since he suddenly went up and disappeared on her. Thoughts, feelings, and words, all fought inside of him as he struggled on what to say to her.

He wanted to tell her that it was him that he was here now.

“Nothing.” He ended up saying instead.

No matter how talented he was now, he was still a coward.

He briefly looked away since he couldn’t handle the guilt he felt under her gaze. But he didn’t want it to end like this. So he gathered what’s left of his courage and then politely smiled at her.

“That’s Gala Omega, right?” He asked and igniting within him a sense of deja vu.

Her eyes widened in surprise and her face shone in excitement. “You know about it? It’s a classic, right?”

Of course he knew. They’ve played it together more times than he could count.

They continued this conversation during break and it’s then that he realized just how much he’s missed this. He’s missed her. The lunchbreak conversation just wasn’t enough and he could tell that she had more to say so he expected that they’d talk about it more after class. But when he brought it up, he was surprised to have her turn him down. She said she needed to be somewhere else after and so he obliviously let her be.

Only to find her waiting at the entrance.

Waiting for Hinata.

The next day, Izuru doesn’t let her wait alone.

“Ah, I won again.” He said in awe, still somewhat amazed that he was able to do so when not too long ago he always lost to her.

Oh, how the tables have turned.

“Hmph! One more!” She pouted at him in frustration.

“Okay, okay.” He laughed. He forgot about her competitive spirit.

They played more than just one game after that but it’s not like they were keeping score.

As they started their nth round, he finally gathered enough courage to ask her, “Say, Nanami. Just who are you waiting for here?”

He knew that this was cheating. He already knew the answer to that. He’s not quite sure why he’s asking in the first place. He just feels guilty over it and he knows he’ll feel worse once he hears it from her. Maybe it’s his punishment to himself for making her go through all this and worrying her. He’s not entirely sure. He just braces himself for her answer.

“No one.” She flatly said.

Huh? That wasn’t right. Her answer had taken him by surprise. “But wait. Then what are you doing here?” He asked with a puzzled expression.

“Hmm… playing games, I guess?” She hummed, still fully concentrated on their game.

“But why at the gate?” He asked incredulously.

The sounds explosions burst forth from the game and breaking the tense silence between them.

“You’re misunderstanding.” She let out a long sigh. Whether it was because she lost again or because of the conversation, only she knew. She dropped her console onto her lap as she looked up. “I guess you could say I was waiting for someone…” She paused.

A cold breeze blew through them and in that moment, it felt like they were far apart. Six months apart to be precise.

“But not anymore.” She finished with a distant look in her eyes.

A sharp pang took hold of his heart at her words. It was so painful that he had unconsciously clutched at the tie over his chest as he gritted his teeth, just barely forcing the words to come out of his throat, “Why… not anymore?”

And then her eyes fall onto his. And she does something he doesn't expect.

She smiles.

And there’s another pang over his heart but it’s not pain he feels this time, it’s something else. Something lighter. Something better.

“Because they’re already here.” She knowingly said.

This time it was his turn to be surprised as he sputtered, “W-What?”

“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it? Hinata?” She tenderly said with a faint blush dusting her cheeks which matched her small yet warm smile.

Nanami knew. She knew that Izuru was Hinata.

He just stared at her in shock, slackjawed. “How long did you know?”

“Hmm, I guess I was suspicious of you since you knew my name before I even introduced myself. Although that’s hardly enough proof.” She triumphantly grinned at him. “Today just confirmed it though.”

So that’s it. His secret’s out.

“Well? Aren’t you going to ask me questions?” He goaded her, he felt like it was only fair since he’d been hiding all this from her.

But it looked like she wasn’t interested in that.

“Not really.” She shook her head and then leaned toward him with an angry glare. “I’m still mad, you know. You could have at least told me you’d be gone. Do you know how worried I was?” She scolded him.

“I’m sorry, Nanami.” He said, ashamed of his actions.

“You better be.” She huffed and then flicked him on his forehead.

“Ow!” He yelped and then he rubbed the sore spot. “What was that for?”

“Stop looking so sad.” She harshly reprimanded him and then spoke in a gentle tone, “I don’t really understand what happened or why this happened. That’s entirely up to you if you want to tell me.”

She then placed her hand on top of his.

“But for now, I’m really happy to have you back.” She smiled warmly at him just like how she always did with him.

He turned his hand and returned her hold.

“Thank you, Nanami.” Hinata said with his voice breaking with emotion and there were tears in his eyes. “I’m happy to be back too.”

They spend the rest of their time just enjoying each other’s presence as they did some proper catching up on what happened in the past months that they were separated. Time flew by quickly while they were having fun and now the sun had gone down and it was time for them to part ways. Even if they’ve only just reunited.

“So I’ll see you tomorrow?” He asked with a smile.

“Hmph! Last time you said that it took you 6 months.” She pouted at him.

“Ahaha, I know. I’m sorry.” He chuckled lightly and then in all sincerity he told her, “But this time I’ll promise on it.”

“You will?”

“I will.”

“Don’t you dare break it.”

“I won’t.”

They stare at each other for a minute but this time, there’s this underlying trust in their gazes. This time they knew for sure that tomorrow will come and tomorrow both of them will be present.

“Then, see you tomorrow, Hinata.” She waved him a goodbye with a grateful grin.

“See you tomorrow, Nanami.” He waved back and he also added with a sincere smile, “I promise you.”

The Kamukura project may have failed but because of this, Hinata successfully reunited with Nanami.

And this time, they’ll definitely see each other again tomorrow.


	14. Rare Catch

The last thing Nanami expected to find while playing Pokemon Go was Izuru.

She just wanted to catch a nearby pokemon but for some strange reason, she couldn’t find it. Of course, this did not discourage her at all, in fact, this only made her more determined to find and capture it. If it was this elusive then it must be rare, she reasoned.

Oblivious to her surroundings, she had ended up in a restricted building and consequently, she had bumped into a stranger. She held up her phone as she looked at the stranger through the screen. He was wearing a suit, had the longest black hair and his red eyes shone ominously.

That stranger was Izuru Kamukura.

But that wasn’t important right now. More urgently, there was a Dragonite behind him!

“Found you!” She yelled excitedly and then began her struggle to capture the pokemon.

Naturally, she caught it easily like a pro and she looked so proud of herself as she nicknamed her newest catch.

Izuru on the other hand was unimpressed. “How boring.”

This caught Nanami’s attention as she spun around and defended her game with all her love for it. “It’s not boring. It’s fun!”

“It’s predictable.” Izuru flatly said.

She shook her head and the leaned forward. “Just because it’s predictable doesn’t make it any less fun.”

Nanami countered with such burning passion in her eyes that for a moment, even if only just a moment, Izuru may have considered her words.

“Here. I’ll show you.” She left no room for discussion as she pulled him along with her. He was about to protest that this was just a waste of time and that he wasn’t interested at all.

But then she looked back at him and smiled.

“Games are more fun when played with friends.”

And so their unanticipated pokemon journey together began.


	15. Uncharted Territory

Since the last double date turned out to be a success, they figured that they might as well go on another one. Well, it was less of a date and more of a journey of sorts. Not just any journey but a pokemon journey at that.

Team Valor - Nanami  
Team Mystic - Hinata  
Team Instinct - Naegi, Mukuro

Nanami and Hinata weren’t just the seniors in the group but also the veterans when it came to the game. They’ve been playing this ever since the first day it was released and they’ve had this sort of friendly rivalry between themselves so they’re at a competent level. Even though the two were on separate teams, that didn’t ruin their friendship at all. In fact, it was just more fun for them. Hinata hasn’t beaten Nanami yet but he hasn’t tired from trying.

Naegi and Mukuro on the other hand just started out exactly one week prior to the excursion. It sounded like fun and so they tried and fumbled around with it. Even though they both started at the same time, Mukuro’s level was surprisingly higher than Naegi’s. This was because she overprepared and played a few extra hours… well more than just a few. Anyways, they’re also on Team Instinct mostly because Naegi arbitrarily chose so and Mukuro wanted to be on the same team as him.

With all four of them on a journey together, it was a whole new experience.

Naegi’s luck has lured all sorts of pokemon from the endless supply common types to the elusive rarest of the rare types. Mukuro’s skill has gained them access to hard to reach places and she had even climbed a building from the outside just to catch a pokemon. Nanami's expertise has helped them with the success rate of capture as she taught them tips and techniques. Hinata’s rationality has stopped them from getting in trouble especially whenever the two girls thought of doing anything extreme.

Together, they were a force to reckoned with.

Mostly because they always ended up trespassing.

“Guys, is this really okay?” Naegi asked worriedly.

And then Mukuro dropped down from the gate as she unlocked or rather, broke the padlock on it. “It’s open.”

“Yeah, because last time I checked, trespassing is illegal.” Hinata said matter-of-factly.

“It’s okay. We’re only going to be here for a short while.” Nanami reassured the guys.

“And what if we get caught?” Hinata asked her incredulously, not at all okay with this.

“We won’t.” Nanami answered confidently and then she turned to the other girl of the party. “Right?”

“Right.” Mukuro nodded back.

Before Hinata could argue any further, Naegi’s meak voice interrupted him. “Uhh, guys. I think I found the pokemon.”

Good news was that it was an ultra rare pokemon.

Bad news was that it was surrounded by a pack of rabid dogs ready to pounce on them.

“It’s okay. We’ve trained for this.” Nanami didn’t look the least bit worried.

“Sigma formation go.” Mukuro ordered as she positioned herself at the forefront of the group.

“I can’t believe I agreed to this.” Hinata muttered as he went to his defensive position.

“But look on the bright side, isn’t this exciting?” Naegi chuckled weakly despite being afraid himself.

Some might say that they’ve taken this too far. And maybe they have. Literally.


	16. Knots

Just because he was the Ultimate Hope didn’t mean he was flawless.

“Ah! They all got tangled again!” Nanami commented as she tried and failed to comb her fingers thoughout his hair. Halfway through, her hand got stuck at a persistent knot so she frowned. “Did you even brush your hair at all?”

“Unnecessary.” He stoically replied.

“So it’s a no then.” She sighed disapprovingly and then proceeded to from her bag. It was a special brush. This brush was bought just  for him since he needed it more than her. Methodically, she she combed through his hair. “You know, if you can’t take care of your hair then you should probably get a haircut instead.”

“It doesn’t concern me.” He refuted and then further explained, “My appearance won’t change my performance.”

“But doesn’t it bother you? Doesn’t it get in your eyes?” She asked in concern without stopping her brushing.

“Not really.” He nonchalantly shrugged.

“Lucky. I tried long her once but it was too bothersome for me to maintain and it cut into my gaming time. I prefer short hair now.” She idly commented and with a few final strokes and a band, she proudly cheered, “There. All done!”

Izuru didn’t need a mirror to know what she had done. “A ponytail.”

She nodded. “Yeah, I figured that a change would be nice.”

“You did pigtails yesterday.” He said blankly.

“Yup and tomorrow we’ll try and do braids. Isn’t this so much fun?” Nanami giggled.

He had no comment on that. After all, this was still boring for him. The only reason he even bothers with these interactions with her is that there’s this nagging feeling inside his head whenever he sees her. And inside his chest, he feels like there are knots all over there as well. He couldn’t quite explain it but it was definitely something. Whether it was boring or not though, he had yet to figure that out.

“What’s wrong?” She asked worriedly after he hadn’t replied in a while. “Does it bother you?”

“No…” He paused as he gauged his answer. “…Just do as you like.”

She smiled brightly at him. “I’m glad you liked it.”

And there it is again. The awareness that there are knots inside of him.

“I never said such a thing.” He flatly declined.

Izuru wasn’t as flawless as they make him out to be. It’s a good thing that Nanami is there to help untangle the knots.


	17. One-Sided Reunion

Nanami wanted to see Hinata again _but not like this._

Hinata was no longer himself. Literally. He looked significantly different from what he used to be. His short hair had lengthened considerably, black as charcoal, and his face was devoid of any emotion. His frustrated frown or his relieved smile, both of these were completely wiped off. It was like he was wearing a mask which was always blank. 

Except it wasn’t a mask. This was his face.

His face which was now _only a ghost_ of Hinata’s face.

And then there were his eyes, his eerily crimson eyes–

_Eyes that did not recognize her._

Nanami just barely recognized him but Hinata… or this person who used to be Hinata– he just stared at her as if she was a stranger.  All those memories they’ve shared together seemed to be lost with him. What’s worse was that he didn’t even react when she called his name. As if he not only couldn’t recognize her, but he also couldn’t recognize himself.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be.

_Please, remember me._

While Nanami had been waiting for him, Hinata had already forgotten their promised meeting. 

And although they’ve finally reunited, somehow the just ended up farther from each other.


	18. Recognition

“You’re Hinata… right?” The girl asked in a soft yet hesitant voice.

Izuru calmly assessed the situation. Before him was a stranger who claimed to know him. No, that wasn’t quite right. This stranger recognized his previous self, the talentless version of himself that his own past self decided to discard. To think that his worthless past self was able to make an acquaintance with someone who had talent… did not concern him at all.

He was no longer Hinata. He was Izuru Kamukura.

Therefore he, Kamukura, did not know this person.

“Who are you?” He asked coldly, his eyes staring daggers at her.

He predicted her reaction long before she confirmed it before his own eyes. Her face fell instantly and there was nothing but hurt and betrayal written all over her. How pitifully boring.

“It’s you, isn’t it? Hinata?” She asked again in a desperate attempt to bring out the same recognition she had over him. Her voice shook as well as her resolve as she questioned him again. “Hey, Hinata. You look different. What happened to you?”

Hinata. Hinata. Hinata.

No matter how many times she called him by that name, it had no hold over him.

Izuru Kamukura.

That was his true name. And as Kamukura, he has no ties with her at all. And yet… why did he almost feel like he does? Or rather, he felt like he used to have ties with her. But not as Kamukura, just as Hinata. However, he was no longer Hinata. As far as he knew, Hinata was as much as a stranger to him just as much as this girl. So why was he so affected by this?

And why could he not figure it out?

“Hinata!” She called out to him one more time, and this time it sounded raw and powerful. This was not just her asking him anymore. This was her calling out to her friend whom she waited for months every day. This was her begging for her friend to come back to her after all this time. This was her screaming her hopes of him recognizing her.

This was…

“Nanami?” The name escaped his lips without even thinking.

He was not Hinata. But even so, he recognized Nanami.

“Hinata?” Her face lit up with hope. “Do you recognize me?”

He nodded before he processed his answer. How strange… he was not able to predict this situation at all. And there’s also the nostalgic feeling from earlier was coming back at him with vengeance. It was more prominent now and all of a sudden, he’s overwhelmed. To think that there was something out there that was capable of overwhelming him.

Perhaps the world wasn’t completely boring after all.

Someone in the background clapped loudly and abruptly broke whatever trance they were in. “Alright! Break it up! This ain’t a shoujo manga!”

For as long as there’s hope, despair will always try to squash it.

“It’s nice to meet you, class rep! I’m Junko Enoshima! A big fan of yours if I say so myself! And I do say so myself!” Junko cheerfully greeted Nanami. “You really are as wonderful as your classmates say!”

“My classmates…?” Nanami asked with fear seeping in her voice.

“Oops, might have jumped the script there. Oh, well who cares about that anymore.” She playfully winked and stuck out her tongue comically. “Speaking of scripts, you know how sometimes a character gets suddenly killed off because the actual actor gets killed in real life? Isn’t that just so despairful?”

“Why are you saying this?” Nanami asked in trepidation.

“Oh, wasn’t it obvious?” Junko smiled sickeningly sweet. “This is the part where we play…” She held out a knife and her grin turned malicious. “Sudden death!”

Junko quickly lunged forward and aimed the blade straight for Nanami’s throat–

Only to have herself unexpectedly pinned down on the ground.

“Kamukura? Kyaaah! Please, don’t! I’m not a virgin anymore!” Junko squealed in delight and then turned dead serious in the next moment. “What do you think you’re doing? Do you plan to kill me now?”

“…”

“Why? Is this because she’s your ex or something? Because I’m calling bullshit. This isn’t a shoujo anime and even if it was then I would have been the heroine.”

“…”

“Silent treatment, huh. Wow, that’s just cold.” She whined. “You’re choosing HER over me? Over my despair?” She laughed boisterously as if it was the most hilarious thing she has ever heard of. Then her eyes turned manic as a crazed expression overtook her face.

Despite being down on the ground, she acted as if she was the one looking down on them.

“Despair is the unknown. It plunges everything into chaos! The mother of entropy! And it’s only in chaos where you’ll find the salvation you desire of! Only despair can bring this to you! Only I can save you from your dull existence!” She declared passionately bordering manically. She spoke as if she was a prophet ascended from hell itself.

And Kamukura was still as blank as ever.

“What? Still not talking to me? Am I on time-out or something?” Junko asked in annoyance. Really, he was testing her patience on this.

“Unknown.” He carefully started. “I’ve already found my unknown.” He admitted as his eyes strayed towards to Nanami for a brief second and then he looked down again on Junko. “I don’t need your despair anymore. There is an unknown far greater than it. You’re no longer necessary.”

“What the actual f-” Before Junko could even finish her sentence, she was knocked out with one swift kick to the head.

A tense silence filled the room.

Surprisingly enough, it was Kamukura who spoke first this time. “I don’t think we’ve formally met before. I’m Izuru Kamukura.” He nonchalantly held out his hand towards her.

“…” Now it was Nanami’s turn to go silent. It’s only natural since she’s still overwhelmed by everything that has happened so far and he has uttered a name that she has never heard of. But even so, she held out her hand and shook his. “Chiaki Nanami.”

And just like before, she surprises him.

“It’s nice to see you again, Hinata.”

He was not Hinata. But even so, Kamukura recognized Nanami.


	19. Double Love

Nanami is on a double date… probably.

This counts as a double date, right? Since technically split personalities count as separate persons. She’s still not sure if she’s into one of them more than the other but she knows for certain that both are precious to her. The two have been understanding of her predicament and haven’t pestered her to choose.

So now she’s kind of dating both.

“Shit! I’m down to my last life.” Hinata swore as his character respawned.

“It’s okay. We’re at the final boss so hang in there.” Nanami encouraged with her eyes never leaving the screen.

“I’m trying but I don’t think I can make it.” He weakly admitted, his eyebrows scrunched up in concentration as his health was getting depleted by the second. “If anything happens to me then you’ll have to finish this on your own. Avenge me, Nanami.”

“No way.” She fervently shook her head as she declared with determination, “I won’t ever abandon you. Either we win together or we lose together.”

He was so taken aback by her seriousness that he almost lost the game right then and there. He chuckled. “You’re taking this too seriously.”

She puffed her cheeks. “Of course, I am since I’m playing with you I have to give it my all.“

He smiled sincerely at her comment. “That’s just like you. Then I’ll do my best too.” Or at least that was the plan but right after he said that, he immediately got into a pinch and he was down to just one hit. “Oh no!”

The boss aimed its ultimate move at his avatar. He internally panicked. His hands froze and his brain had already accepted his fate. There was no escaping death now.

Until Hinata sneezed and turned into Izuru.

Within a split second, Izuru immediately took the controls and meticulously button mashed, somehow pulling off a miracle not just by surviving the attack but by countering it and therefore beating the boss.

“…We won.” Izuru stated matter-of-factly.

“Congratulations to us, Izuru.” Nanami smiled warmly at him. She’s not at all phased by the sudden switch since she’s so used to it by now. “Although Hinata’s not going to be happy that you took the killing shot.”

“He wouldn’t be able to pull the trigger anyways.” He shrugged nonchalantly.  “You would have lost with him.”

“That might be so but it’s not all about winning… I think.” She tilted her head to the side.

“Perhaps so.“ He stoically seconded. "It is admittedly boring to win all the time.”

“But winning together with someone has a different feeling, right? It’s much more fun that way.” She perked up right after. She always gets like this whenever it’s about games and even more so if it’s playing with others. She was shining brightly and hopefully as she looked at him expectantly. “I know! How about we play a different game too now that you’re here. Hmm, which one do you want to try out?”

Izuru blinked and stared at her for a long while as if gauging his words. “Anything’s fine…” He paused and then added as he looked away, “Anything is… less boring with you.”

Nanami just smiled wider. “Thank you. I feel the same way too.”

Lately, she’s been making lots of memories with them. Lots of precious memories. And she has these two important persons to be grateful of.

"I’m having lots of fun with you. With both of you.”


	20. Visiting Hours

Hinata had agreed to become the subject for the Hope Cultivation Plan but only on one condition.

“Hello, Hinata. Sorry I’m a bit late. I got held up a bit by my class.”

The condition was that Nanami was to be informed of the plan and granted visiting rights along with other privileges. The steering committee had initially disapproved of these terms but he was adamant on his demand. He was willing to undergo the operation to become not just someone he could be proud of but also someone that his friend could take pride in as well. That’s why she had to know.

Unfortunately, now that he was Kamukura, he had forgotten about the whole reason why Nanami was visiting him in the first place.

“Why do you insist on calling me by that name?” Izuru asked stoically. “Everyone else addresses me as Izuru Kamukura but not you.”

She tilted her head as she considered this. “Would you rather I call you by Kamukura too?”

“…” No. He thought but didn’t say out loud.

Kamukura didn’t know why he felt this lingering attachment to a name he had no memories of but whenever she called him that, he felt it tug at his heart. He felt a stirring feeling inside of him. It was an emotion unrestricted by logic. And more than that, it was a feeling that wasn’t so disinteresting. It was an unknown. In his viewpoint where everything was boring and predictable, this feeling was an unknown and he felt compelled to hold on to it.

But he’s not willing to share it just yet.

“Do as you wish.” He replied in his bland voice.

“Are you sure? I mean it is your name after all and it’s something important that we identify ourselves with.” She said unsurprisingly more concerned than him in this matter. “I’ve been calling you Hinata all this time because to me you’re still Hinata.”

There’s a pause that lingered in between.

She stared at him in all seriousness as she asked, “But what about? Who do you identify yourself with?”

Unlike her, there was no hesitation in him as he promptly replied, “How trivial. I have been Kamukura since the moment my existence was born.”  
Here he was talking about his “birth” and he was emotionless over it. Emotions were unnecessary anyways. Or rather, there was nothing else to feel about it. He didn’t exist and then one day, he existed. The average human would feel joy over this but for him, it was just as natural as it was predictable as everything else.

“Such a thing as identity is petty in the grand scheme of things. It won’t make my life any less boring.” He commented offhandedly.

“You say that now but that’s only because you don’t have any memories.” She pointed out in a morose tone. “None as Kamukura and none as Hinata.”

“You’ve got that wrong.” He objected in his listless tone. “I already know about myself as Kamukura. And as for the other one…” He closed his eyes as if trying to recall memories although in truth, he was just reciting what he had surmized.

“Hajime Hinata. Reserve course student. Unremarkable since birth and has been pining over talent ever since then. When he was offered the chance to become Hope, as expected he had accepted it. Thus, I came to be.” He mechanically narrated like he was reading it all from a file.

Nanami just shook her head by the end of his speech. “While you’re not wrong, there’s more to Hinata than that.” She took a deep breath as she leaned back and let the memories pass by in her head. “Hinata was…” She paused and then corrected herself.

“Hinata is an amazing person. Even though he didn’t have talent, there was so much more to him than that. He has this habit of smiling smugly when he thinks he’s about to win and he also has this habit of putting down the console whenever he loses.” She smiled at the memories of this and continued, “He’s a kind and understanding person. And he’s always, always doing his best even when people think so poorly of him.”

Izuru just blinked back at how fondly she spoke of his past self. “I see…” In all honesty, he didn’t know how to respond to that. He didn’t know his previous self like she did. This was all new information to him. “I had no idea.”

“That’s because you don’t remember him.” She smiled understandingly and then placed a hand over her chest as she declared, “But I do. I know him. And if you want to know more then we can try to remember together.”

…Remember? How futile.

“Your efforts will be in vain.” He sounded harsh but in truth, he was just stating the facts. “Those memories were deleted. Completely wiped off from my mind. There’s no way for me to retrieve what isn’t there.” He declared with finality.

But Nanami had a more positive outlook on it. “We won’t know until we try.” She said with hope brimming through her smile. “But I understand. I won’t force you if you don’t want to do this.”

“I never said that I was against it.”

“But you’re not up for it either, am I wrong?”

“…”

“It’s okay.” She said understandingly. “It was just a suggestion. You can keep accept it anytime if you feel like it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He blankly replied.

Her smile softened. To her it wasn’t a no and that much was enough.

“We can put the old memories on hold. but in the meantime, we shouldn’t forget to make new memories as well.”

“New memories?”

“Yeah.” She nodded as she then explained, “You said so yourself. All your past memories got taken away and all this time you’ve been stuck here so no wonder you’re so bored.”

“Perhaps so.” Admittedly, that was a contributing factor to his boredom.

“Then we need to fix that.” She insisted as she leaned forward in excitement. “So how about it? Would you like to give it a try?”

“I suppose I don’t have anything better to do.” He nonchalantly shrugged.

“Great!” She clasped her hands in her excitement as she began talking enthusiastically, “Then I’ll try to come up with some things we could do! Oh, we could take turns too. You should suggest some ideas if you want to.”

“…We’ll see about that.” He answered cryptically.

This might not be so boring after all.

“Let’s make lots of fun memories together, okay?”


	21. The Games We Play

“I don’t think I can ever beat you at this game. Or any game at all.” Hinata commented as he furiously button mashed.

“You don’t know that. I’m sure you’ll beat me at least once… probably.” Nanami replied, she on the other hand was coordinately pressing buttons without breaking a sweat

“That’s not at all encouraging you know.” He faltered but pressed on.

“Do your best. I’ll be cheering you on.” She spurred him on.

They continued playing but no matter how many rounds they did, the results were consistently the same. Nanami would always win. Naturally she would because it’s her talent and Hinata would have accepted this fact if it weren’t for her encouraging him to win. Now he wanted to win badly. He wanted to proudly show her that he could beat her at her own game even without talent.

But since he didn’t have any talent in this, he had to resort to other methods… such as cheating.

He had been thinking about this for a while now and he figured that this was the only way that he could beat her. But not just any form of cheating would work on her. He knew firsthand just how formidable she was that if he pulled off a cheatcode, she’d still somehow pull off a victory through sheer willpower. No, not just any cheat would do. That’s why he had prepared for this. For this rare opportunity. For this glorious moment. For this cheat that could only work once in a lifetime.

Just when she was about to pull off a combo, he kissed her.

On the cheek.

“Ah!” Nanami gasped, her face flushed, as her fingers froze momentarily.

Hinata internally cheered as he used this opening to button mash while her character was unguarded. “Yes!”

But before he could finish her off, she had already regained her senses and her fingers worked meticulously as she pulled combo after combo until she had eventually beaten him in five seconds flat with just 1 HP left.

“Argh! So close!!” He groaned in frustration. He still can’t believe that he lost even when he cheated.

She teased him even though her face was still red, whether from the rush or from embarrassment, it was hard to tell. “You have to do better than that.”

“At the game or at kissing?” Hinata jokingly asked.

Nanami just smiled at him and simply answered, “Yes.”

And this time, they were both blushing as they continued to play their games.


	22. Levelling Up Social Link

"Hey, Hinata. What level are we on?" She casually asked him one time in the midst of their gaming.

"Uhh, I think we're on the level 16? I'm not sure." He answered distractedly as he mashed on the buttons of his console.

"That's not what I meant." She puffed her cheeks out at him.

He had to get through the wave first so there was a lag time before his reply. "Oh. Then what did you mean?"

She on the other hand was breezing through the game so she there was no delay in her words. She pursed her lips as she asked, "Like have we hit enough flags already?"

Huh? But they were playing Gala-Omega. There weren't any flags here.

"Flags? Wait. Which game are we talking about again?" He asked all the more confused now.

"It's not about a game." She paused the game and pouted at him.

"It's not? Then what is it?" That seemed to bring his full attention. She rarely paused the game and especially when it was her favorite game they were playing.

"What I meant was..." She trailed off and then mumbled to herself.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" He asked as he sided closer to her.

"Social link." Nanami finally got the words out as she leaned forward him too close for him not to blush. She stared at him with a serious expression as she questioned him, "What's our social link level so far?"

Hinata blinked in confusion. "O-kay. How is this not about a game?"

Nanami puffed her cheeks at him. "Seriously. Even though I'm trying my best here to activate a cutscene and myabe even get a CG, we're not even moving forward at all." She sighed in exasperation as she muttered to herself. "I really do suck at dating sims."

"Dating sim? So this is about a game?" He asked again.

She shook her head. "No, I'm just using the games as reference. I've been trying to activate a flag so that we can go from friends to more than friends but it seems like I haven't earned enough points yet." She said it so casually so innocently that he was just so taken aback.

Hinata stared at her in shock. Did she just imply what he thought she implied?

He gulped and then heistantly asked, "You... want us to get together?"

"Sure. When do you want to meet up?" She answered obliviously.

"No, that's not what I meant." His heart hammered wildly in his chest. He can't believe the words he's about to say but if she was brave enough to make the first move then he should have enough courage to follow-up. "I meant together-together. As in..." He gulped and then with a mix of excitement and trepidation he asked her, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

But all that anxiety quickly melted away when she smiled warmly at him and answered tenderly, "I thought you'd never ask."

The bond between Hinata and Nanami grew stronger that day.


	23. As If Nothing's Changed

A/N more of the retained memories au

As If Nothing's Changed - Hinanami

"Do you have any plans on cutting your hair?"

"None." Izuru replied nonchalantly as he continued to play. "Why? You don't like it?"

Nanami sighed as she brushed his hair. "It's not that I don't like it, It's just... don't you think it's ridiculously long?"

"Not really." He shrugged.

"That's because you're not the one taking care of it." She huffed as she chided him and tugged on his hair a bit harder even though there wasn't a knot.

"You volunteered." He said matter-of-factly.

They stayed like that in comfortable silence. This was just routine for them. Just like before, they still met up to play games together. The only difference was that Nanami would brush his hair whenever she saw it was tangled which was most likely than not. Izuru won't admit it but he could easily have hair without knots but what's the fun in that?

Speaking of hair, it looks like she was done with his. He paused his game so he could stare at a mirror. Well this was new. "Seriously? Braids?" He asked her incredulously.

"Why? You don't like it?" She smartly returned his earlier questions.

"Cute." He commented and then returned to his game. Only to frown as it ended shortly. "I won again? Dammit! I remembered this game to be harder than this."

"Hinata, it's unbecoming of you to brag." She teased him even though she already knew why he was frustrated over this.

"I'm not bragging. I'm complaining." He corrected her and then complained some more. "Seriously. Is nothing ever difficult anymore?"

"A lot of people would hate you if they heard you saying that." She calmly pointed out.

"Yeah, well a lot of people have more exciting lives." He whined and then sighed as he lazily leaned back. "If I knew that it would get this boring then I would've turned down the offer."

"It must be tough on you." She commented with a concerned face.

"It's actually the opposite." He sighed yet again. "It's so easy that it's rough on me."

There was a pregnant pause between them.

"Hey, Hinata." Nanami started. Her voice was so soft that he had to strain his ears just to hear them. "How about now though? Are you bored?"

He completely set himself up for this question, he realized in hindsight.

He hummed as if considering her words and carefully thinking about it when in truth he already had an answer for it long before she asked. He casually answered, "Huh, well I guess I am."

"Is that so..." She frowned disheartenedly and her head drooped sullenly.

"But I'm also happy." He quickly added. He earnestly felt this and he hoped that his feelings were conveyed in his words. "Even if the games are pretty boring you're still interesting, Nanami."

"Really?" Her face instantly lit up at his confession.

"Really." He nodded and even smiled for added reassurance.

He could have sworn that her smile was her brightest yet.

"Then I'll try my best to keep things interesting." She pumped her fists excitedly.

"I'm counting on you." He chuckled at her enthusiasm.

And just like before, they continued to play games together. They were still together and everything was as it should be.

As if nothing's changed at all.


	24. New Hair Who This?

"Hinata..." Nanami softly said as she recognized the face of her friend. "What happened to your hair?"

Izuru blankly looked at her and replied. "Who are you?"

If Nanami had even heard him then she completely ignored his question as she moved forward to grab a few locks of his hair. She frowned in disapproval. "Look. It's all tangled. If you decide to go long hair then you should at least take care of it." She reprimanded him as she took out a brush and began combing through the knots.

"This is meaningless." He protested although he made no movements to stop her.

"No, this is poor hygiene." She refuted and then scolded him some more. "Seriously, if I knew that you were missing all this time just so you could grow out your hair then you could have at least told me."

"...But I don't know you." He silently mumbled.

Just who was this girl and why was she brushing his hair? Even more so, why was he even letting her?


	25. Improvised Blanket

A/N i'm hijacking this prompt and turning it into a ship sorry i'm not sorry

Improvised Blanket - Hinanami? Kamunami?

"It's snowing." Nanami commented as she saw the fall of snowflakes outside the window.

Well it was to be expected after all it was winter season. Lately though it felt as if it was colder now than this year but that might be due to the fact that she wasn't properly insulated. She paused her game and grabbed the nearest source of warmth she could find and sank into its lulling embrace.

"What are you doing?" Kamukura blankly asked.

Nanami had not just cozily sided with him but also used his hair to wrap themselves in it. Surprisingly enough, his hair was long and thick enough to cover both of them even if they looked absolutely ridiculous as such. He had seen the possibility of her taking this course of action although he was surprised that this was the one she took. What possible reason would she have to do this?

"Warming myself up... I think." She answeredly sincerely and then continued to play her game as if this wasn't strange at all.

He skeptically raised an eyebrow at her. "There's a blanket on the bed. Why don't you use that one instead?"

"Mmm-mm. This is fine." She lazily shook her head on his shoulder so it was akin to her nuzzling him. "It's more fun like this."

"It's inefficient." He couldn't comprehend the illogicalness of her actions.

"Why? Don't you feel warm already?" She innocently asked as she looked up at him. From their position, the two of them side by side, they were close. The only space between them was the short gap between their faces and even that was still too close.

Judging by body temperature alone, Kamukura did in fact feel warmer.

"...Perhaps." He conceded and then silently mumbled to himself. "...for other reasons."

"See? Then it's effective." She smiled triumphantly at him.

And whether it was the blanket or... her, it didn't change the fact that he fetl warmer than usual.


	26. Gaming Conventions and Conversations

Hinata knew just how talented Nanami was with games. He just didn't expect her to have such a large fanbase.

"It's her! The Legendary Gamer Girl!"

"This time for sure I'll beat you!"

"Not if I beat her first!"

"I'm a big fan of yours! I love you!!"

"Let's play co-op please! Be my player two!"

He should have expected this. Despite her talent being a bit unconventional, it still made her an exceptional person. And all exceptional people attracted admirers. Hinata knew firsthand just how amazing Nanami was and part of her charm was that she was also friendly to anyone who tried talking to her.

So naturally she'd have a fanbase.

They flocked toward her and showered her with adoration. Meanwhile, he got separated, or rather pushed away from her by the mob. So here he was begrudgingly watching other people compete for her attention. He wanted to point out that she had come with him but then again that wouldn't be fair to them or to her. They were probably friends of Nanami's and he's sure that some of them knew her before he even met her. That's why he had no right to intervene with this.

No matter how frustrating it was for him.

"Sorry but I'm actually with someone this time." Nanami apologized after greeting everyone. The crowd groaned and gasped in protest. Some of them even pleaded for her to stay longer but she just smiled and waved them goodbye. "Lets play lots of games together next time, okay?"

With that, she headed back to regroup with Hinata who was standing alone not too close to where she was but not too far away either.

She smiled at him. Her cheeks almost hurt from smiling a lot and it hasn't even been an hour yet. "I'm back. Sorry for the wait. I went to say hi to a few people."

"Yeah, I saw. And I'm not so sure that a crowd counts as few." He sarcastically replied and then sighed. He didn't want to say this to her but as a good friend of hers, he had to make sure that he wasn't getting in the way between her and her other friends. "Hey, are you sure it was a good idea to leave them like that? I mean aren't they your friends?"

"It's fine. We always play lots together during cons so it's okay if I skip out on this one." She casually brushed off his concerns. Then she leaned forward as she puffed her cheeks and spoke fast like she always did whenever she was excited. "This is your first time, right? Then I have to make sure that you enjoy it to the fullest."

Her energy makes him pause and he's overwhelmed by her sudden burst of passion. So in contrast to her, he spoke more slowly and more hesitantly, "You don't have to go so far for me."

She shook her head at this. "But I want to." She then smiled fondly at him. "Hinata, you're my friend too. And I want you to enjoy the things that I enjoy too."

"And your other friends?" He anxiously asked her again.

"I guess I could introduce you to them if you want to." She said thoughtfully.

"No, that's not what I meant." He protested and then realized that this might turn into an argument if he completely turned her down so he added, "I mean, maybe some other time?"

That seemed to satisfy her since she nodded in approval. "Okay, then for now let's just enjoy this con." She casually took hold of his hand. "Together."

Hinata thought that maybe this con wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Alright. Lead the way, Nanami." He conceded with an earnest smile.

She excitedly dragged him along. "Lets make lots of wonderful memories together today too, okay?"

And they did. They made lots of fun and wonderful memories that day and all the days that followed it.


	27. Who's the Real Winner?

"Hmph! One more round!" She demanded from him with a pout

"Sure thing." He smiled weakly as he conceded to play again.

Oh, how the tables have turned. Not too long ago it was Hinata getting frustrated at not being able to beat her in a single game. Now he was winning all of them effortlessly. While that was just a bit satisfying at first if only just so he could gloat at her in victory, it got pretty boring quickly. Unfortunately, this only got Nanami pumped up even more.  
She was determined to beat him at this and it took all of his good conscience to stop himself from telling her that there was absolutely no way he could beat her. Unless...

Maybe even if she couldn't beat him, he could still lose instead.

"I... won?" He asked in disbelief. He could've sworn that he was losing on purpose but somehow he still won in the end? Was that his luck talent at the work or something else?

"For now." She added as she challenged him again.

And he wanted her to win just as much as she did.

"Dammit." He cursed himself for being so talented. Was there an off switch for this or something?

"Not yet. We've still got time. Once more!" She pushed forward not at all letting her loss chip at her determination.

But even so she still lost yet again.

"I'm sorry, Nanami." He said downheartedly. Losing was much harder than he thought it was. Maybe even impossbile for him.

"Huh? Why are you apologizing?" She asked, confused at his sudden apology.

"Well you wanted to win so badly." He started and then guiltily looked down and effectively avoided eye contact with her as he admitted, "But you see... you can't actually win against me."

A pregnant pause passed between them and he couldn't help but get anxious over her response.

"I know." She calmly replied.

Which made him look up and see her smiling tenderly at him. "Huh? You do?"

She nodded and then continued to explain, "Yeah. I know a high level boss when I see one and I know when I'm underleveled. Or maybe it's more of those bosses where you're supposed to lose since there's absolutely no way you can beat them. They're programmed to be OP because you need to lose to progress in the story."

"I think I fall under the latter." He grimaced at how unfair that sounded.

"I think so too." She agreed but unlike him, she didn't look disheartened at all. In fact, it almost looked like she was excited since she leaned forward and spoke knowingly with sage advice, "But did you know? Just because you can't beat an OP now doesn't mean you can't beat them forever. You just need to lose once and then when the next encounter happens, as long as you put in enough hard work then you've got a chance at beating them."

A chance at beating him?

He just shook his head and frowned. "I don't think that's the same with me."

"We won't know that." She stood her ground. "I'm still underleveled so I'm racking up enough EXP until I can beat you. I will beat you some day you know."

"Believe me, I wish you do." He sincerely admitted.

"Mm, that's why I'm doing my best." She stared at her console with a distant look on her face as she spoke, "Winning all the time can get boring, right? Nothing beats the satisfaction of losing all the time and then you finally win after working hard enough." Then she looked up and stare at him directly meeting his gaze unflinchingly. There was this sheen of sadness behind her eyes as she softly spoke, "But you don't get to experience that anymore, don't you Hinata?"

"No... not lately." Not anymore, he wanted to say.

"I can't beat you all the time. Even that's too early for me." She smiled tenderly. "But I think that I can at least beat you once... I think."

"Try to sound more confident when you say that." He chuckled.

"Okay. I will beat you. Definitely." She said this time she sounded more convincing. "And then it wouldn't be so boring for you."

Huh? All this time, she was trying to win... for him?

"Nanami... but I thought you just wanted to win." He said as he stared at her in disbelief.

"While it's true that I want to win. But it's not just about winning either." She confessed as her hands idly fiddled with the buttons of her console, the smile on her face never falling. "I'm having lots of fun playing with you. And I want you to have fun as well."

She just honestly wanted him to enjoy this just as much as he used to. And despite having all the talents in the world, he felt ashamed for never noticing her efforts. Even until now, she was always putting the needs of others above hers. She was always looking out for everyone. Even him. She truly was a wonderful friend, a precious person to him. How did he deserve to have her in his life?

"Sorry if lately it's not as much fun as it should be but I'm sure it'll get more exciting once I beat you." She said so with a knowing smile.

He could only repay her kindness but doing his best too as her friend.

"Thank you for going this far for me." He smiled back at her as he encouraged her all the more. "And I look forward to the day that you do beat me."

And although his victories so far had felt empty, this time was different. This time, as Hinata stared at Nanami's beaming face, he felt as though he had truly won.


	28. Secret Ending Unlocked

The GOAL was right before her.

Nanami limped forward with what remained of her strength. Her body screamed in agony as pain coursed more than blood in her veins. But she gritted her own screams as she slowly, painfully, but surely made progress. She can’t give up now not when everyone was waiting for her. She still had to see everyone again and tell them that she’s alright. She had the hope that everything will turn out alright.

Just a little bit further and she’d make it through this. She’d make it through and reunite with all her friends. She’d make it through alive.

And as she opened the door to what would be her salvation, she had a vision. She saw a bright and hopeful future where her dear classmates and her beloved teacher was on the other side with open smiles. All of her friends were there and welcoming her back. She smiled as she reached out towards them.

But rather than a hand grasping hers, a spear shot at her instead.

And missed her.

Spikes burst forth from the floor but none of them even touched her.

It happened all too fast for her fading mind to comprehend all too soon but she was aware that she had just narrowly missed death. Had no one intervened, her body would have been pierced through and she would have died a gruesome death. It never registered in her mind that it could have been a trap. She was just so tired from going through the maze, she was just so focused on getting back to safety, she was just so relieved at seeing the faces of her friends– she was just so much of a mixture of feelings that she poured all her strength into willpower and so none was left for logical thoughts.

Rather than an actual goal, she had almost walked in to her ending.

When she reached out towards her vision, someone else had reached out to her first.

“…Hinata?” She knowingly asked even without looking back.

“…” Kamukura stared at her blankly, his hand was still tightly holding on to her hoodie as if he was holding on to her for dear life.

“It’s you… isn’t it, Hinata?” She asked him again but hardly any recognition registered in his eyes. Even so, she couldn’t have been happier to see him again despite the circumstances. “Thank you for saving me.”

Now that she wasn’t alone anymore, she felt as if she didn’t need to do this alone either. She had someone to share this burden with or so she thought. And so her body finally caught up with her actual state as her knees gave out. She slumped on the floor, her breaths forced and ragged. But even so, her heart was still pumping. She was still alive. Exhausted and bloodied but still alive. Alive and with company. She was not alone. She was going to meet with everyone else again.

She had hope and now she had the SHSL Hope with her.

“…I don’t understand.” He muttered as he looked down on her broken form. His had had never left her hoodie so he was supporting her to keep her sitting up.

“Don’t understand… what?” She asked slowly, getting the words out in between her labored breaths.

“I don’t understand this at all.” He repeated and although his words were that of confusion, his face was still void of emotion. “Why did I save you? Why did I feel compelled to save you?”

“You don’t remember me… do you?” She paused and then shook her head. This time her voice came out more certain as she stared him in the eyes with determination. “No, that’s wrong. Maybe you do remember. Or at least some part of you does… I think.”

“How foolish.” He continued in his passive voice. “It’s impossible for me to remember anything from my former self. Everything was erased.”

“Nothing’s impossible.” She refuted and continued with unflinching resolve, “If it’s you, you can do anything.”

“Because I’m SHSL Hope?” He asked.

Nanami shook her head. “No, it has nothing to do with that.” And then the oddest smile touched her lips. It was reminiscent, bittersweet, and just a bit hopeful as she said, “There’s more to life than just talent.”

Kamukura didn’t understand why he felt a tug at his heart when she uttered those words.

“You can do it because you’re you. As long as you try and give it your best, you’ll surely be able to do anything.” She continued to convince him. “Like just now, you were able to remember me, right? That’s why you chose to save me.”

“…I don’t know.” And a sudden realization came upon Kamukura. He didn’t know. He didn’t understand this. For the first time ever since he existed, he was truly at a lost.

Perhaps this was the unknown he was looking for.

“It’s okay if you don’t know the answers yet.” She said understandingly. "We’ll have plenty of time to look for them later. I’ll be sure to help you along the way.“

“Even in this situation, you’re still trying to help others.”

That’s Nanami for you.

Kamukura didn’t know where the thought came from but it automatically finished his sentence before he had formed it. It was as if it was his thought but at the same time it wasn’t. It was more like a thought lying dormant inside him. A shard of his erased personality.

A remnant of his former self.

“You… cannot die.” He declared with an unreadable expression.

Nanami was an unknown he could not afford to lose just yet.

She gave him an exhausted yet genuine smile. “Don’t worry. I don’t plan to die here.”

She reached out again with her hand.

“We still have lots of games to play, right?” Despite her horrible state, it only made her hope shine brighter.

“Perhaps so…” He deadpanned as his other hand stretched.

And this time, the hand she had reached out with was answered by a warmth.

Nanami may have missed the GOAL but in doing so, she had unlocked another route. Now she had her Player Two to help her.


	29. It's Not Yet Game Over

This was the end for Nanami.

In the end, she couldn’t do anything at all. It was impossible for her to win an unbeatable game and yet even so she still hoped against all odds. Even now with her broken body, her spirit wasn’t shattered at all. She was still holding on to hope. Not just hope for her but for her classmates.

“Everyone…” She started as memories of the all the cherished persons in her life flashed behind her eyes. Her vision blurred as she called out her feelings for them. “I love you all…”

Tears flowed from her eyes and mixed with the blood on her face.

“I…” She cried with all her heart, with all that’s left of her life. “I don’t want… to die.”

But she was dying.

“I wanted to stay…” She yearned with desperation as she remembered all of their memories together. “with my classmates…!”

But she’s separated with them.

“I wanted to play games again…” She cried harder. And her voice was now barely above a whisper, her throat was raw and her lungs were giving out. “with Hinata…”

But Hinata wasn’t himself anymore.

She tried to reach out to him with the last of her strength. “We could’ve played games again…”

She reached out.

Only to have a warmth envelope her hand.

“…Perhaps, we still could.” Kamukura replied with an unreadable face and emotionless tone.

Her vision was already fading but she wanted to hold on to the hand holding on to her. “Hinata…?”

“…No, I’m no longer Hinata.” He answered cryptically. “But it is precisely because I am no longer my former self that I can save you.”

“You can… save me?” She breathed out.

“Yes, I can.” He paused as she felt his grip tighten slightly. “And I will.”

The warmth of his hand was a nice contrast to her cold body and it took all of her willpower to stay conscious. But she wasn’t afraid anymore. She wasn’t alone anymore. And she believed in him.

His hand was still holding on to her just as she was holding on to hope.

“I… knew it.” She smiled, this time there was no fear or desperation marring it. Her smile was one full of trust and hope. “If it’s you… you can do anything.”

Before Nanami blacked out, the last thing she saw was Kamukura’s face and how he was crying just as much as she was.

This wasn’t the end for Nanami not when Kamukura just gave her an extra life.


	30. Remember Me

Kamukura stared at the soon to be corpse of the girl.

“Hinata…” She barely breathed. Her very life escaping from her lips. Her words were mixed with her blood and came out raw and weak and dying. “It’s you… isn’t it?”

Kamukura just stared at her. Even now in her final moments, rather than plead for her to be saved, she was still thinking of the sake of others. She was still thinking of him… his past self.

“It is you… isn’t it?” She repeated, much weaker this time.

No, it wasn’t him. He was not Hinata. And yet…

“Yes, it’s me.” The words escaped his lips before he even formed the thought.

Kamukura doesn’t know why he lied. The action itself was illogical. There was nothing to gain from lying and it won’t change her situation at all. She wasn’t going to survive this. He wasn’t this Hinata. And yet he still lied about the latter.

“Liar.” Nanami accused him and although weak, there was a smile on her face as she said this. “But thanks for… trying to make me feel… better.”

“…” He wasn’t trying to make her feel better. He wasn’t trying to do anything at all. He’s not even sure what he was trying to achieve by lying to her in the first place. He just doesn’t know. “If you already knew the answer then why do you keep calling me by my former self’s name?”

“I guess… I was still… hoping.” She said in between ragged breaths. The weak smile she had was growing melancholic with every drop of blood she was losing by the second. “Can’t you… remember at all?”

“It’s impossible.” He answered with a tone of finality. “All the memories of my former life have been permanently erased.”

“Nothing’s impossible. You can do anything… if it’s you…” She smiled at him as she propped herself up with. Every ounce of energy she used just shortened whatever dwindling life she had left. “I’m sure that if you just give it a try then it’ll work out.”

Nanami did her best. She was always giving her best even until now. Despite the inhumane state of her body, she tried her best to stand up and prove her point. Her body screamed of pain and death but she still pushed on. But no matter how much she pushed her body, the pain had pulled her down to the bloodsoaked floor of failure.

Kamukura just stared on blankly.

“I guess…” She still smiled despite this. “I can’t really do anything… ” She gasped and gritted her teeth. “To help you…” She forced the words out along with more of her blood. “I’m sorry…”

Kamukura just stared on emotionless despite her desperate display.

“I wanted to play games again with Hinata…” She cried, her tears mixed in with her blood. And her voice was now barely above a whisper, her throat was raw and her lungs were giving out. She tried to reach out to him with the last of her strength. “We could’ve played games again…” She reached out.

But her hand never reached him.

Kamukura was no longer staring at Nanami but at her corpse.

And as he held her hairpin, he was still staring.

Staring until his vision blurred.

And it’s only then that he confirmed that there was some truth to her words. She was right all along. He could do anything. He could even remember her.


	31. Unsolicited Visitor

Player Three has entered the field.

"Kamukura!" Enoshima squealed as she barged into the room. "I've always wanted to meet-" She stopped mid-sentence as her face instantly soured. "Wait. Who the hell is this bitch?"

Nanami briefly looked up from her console. "Hm? You didn't tell me you were having guests."

"Do unauthorized personnel count?" He retorted as he continued to play with a bored expression.

"Unauthorized? Does that mean-"

"HEY! Don't just cut me out of the script just like that!" Enoshima loudly complained as she rudely cut off Nanami. She then changed her voice to that of a hopeless romantic and started squealing in a sickly sweet voice. "I've been pinning over Kamukura ever since I read his file! It was despair at first sight! This must be what they call destiny, right? I know right!"

Nanami tilted her head in concern. "Huh? But isn't his file confidential? How did you-"

In the next moment, Nanami was staring dangerously close at the pointed edge of a stick that Enoshima was holding.

"Cut me off one more time and I'll make sure to return the favor tenfold~" Enoshima threatened in a sing-song tone.

Nanami was frozen in shock. She didn't expect this new person to be so violent and she was too surprised that she had forgotten that she could move. Sweat trickled down her neck as her eye was still staring transfixed at the stick that was threatening to blind her. She didn't know how long she was frozen but her fear was diffused easily when a hand gently pulled her aside.

"Don't mind her. No harm won't fall on you." Kamukura said in his usual blank tone but it was comforting enough for her.

"Mm, I believe in you." She said with a small and relieved smile.

Meanwhile Enoshima didn't even try to hide her disgust. "What are you, her dark knight or something?" She fake gagged. "See this is why I hate the romance genre! So cliche! So predictable!"

Kamukura's hand did not leave Nanami's shoulder as he calmly addressed Enoshima, "State your business."

"Straight to the point! You're definitely the type who gets things done! I like that in a man!" She shrieked and fidgeted but when she saw that he wasn't reacting at all, she decided to change her persona. She mellowed down. "Alright. Here's the deal. I'm going to pitch in a sales talk." She paused as she smiled widely. "But you already know what I'm here for, right?"

He eyed her levelly as he answered, "...Despair."

"Right! Despair!" She agreed as she gloated and her voice echoed in the room. "Despair is chaos! Despair is the one thing in the world that's unpredictable!" She dramatically raised a finger at him. "And to you who have grown bored with the world, despair is salvation!"

"..." He made no comment on that.

"And I have come here to give you despair! I am here to save you!" She proclaimed with a twisted grin and a manic glaze in her eyes. "Despair will bring excitement back into your life! Excitement that cannot be found anywhere else! Only despair is unpredictable! Only I can save you!"

The silence stretched for a long while and the tension in room weighed heavy on them.

"How boring." Kamukura finally answered with an uninterested tone. "Your despair is more predictable than you make it to be." He stated matter-of-factly. "Joining your cause would make no difference in my life."

"HUUUH?!" Enoshima squawked in outrage. "And how is what you're doing right now any better??" She pointed at him and scowled. "Just look at you! All holed up in here playing games you know you'll win every time!"

Kamukura was silent for a while until he finally spoke, "...Not necessarily."

"See! I told you so! Now join me and-" Enoshima backtracked when her mind had finally processed the contradiction in his words. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"That's right. I beat him one time!" Nanami said with a proud grin.

"You... what?" Enoshima stepped back in disbelief. This wasn't what her analysis predicted. How could a shsl gamer beat shsl hope when the latter had more than enough talents to overcompensate in game of versus? It just didn't make sense! It was highly improbable! Absolutely crazy! "But that's impossible!" She argued against her.

Nanami shook her head as she then explained, "Nothing's impossible. If you just give it a try then you can do anything!"

"Oh, god. You've got hope germs all over you." Enoshima grimaced as she shivered in disgust. And then something inside her head clicked as she stared at this ball of disgusting hope. "Don't tell me... this is all your fault! You infected him with your hope dope!" She raged on as she stomped her feet in frustration. "Goddammit! I knew I should've gotten here sooner!"

"As you can see, I have already found something... interesting." Kamukura said with a tone of finality as his eyes narrowed threateningly at her. "There's nothing for you to gain here so I suggest you leave."

"But what if-" Now it was Enoshima's turn to be cut off as her world suddenly blacked out.

Player Three was forced logged out.


	32. We're Not the Same But Even So

Kamukura remained perfectly calm as he watched Nanami’s face become torn between confused and crestfallen.

“Kamukura.” She started with his name but he knew that now it would always be followed by another. “You’re… Hinata?”

To say that he hadn’t predicted this would be a lie. It was just a too obvious of a coincidence that there was a person from the reserve course whose existence was erased and not long after, his existence was created instead. Although the part where that person was Nanami’s friend was completely by coincidence. Naturally he had analyzed the odds that her missing friend and himself was connected. He had concluded that it was highly likely.

But oddly enough, he never told her. It wasn’t as though he never told her because she never asked. She’s asked about her friend before and he answered with vague half-truths. It was odd because it wasn’t like him to withhold information. It was illogical. She would find out eventually and this matter shouldn’t affect him at all and yet, he didn’t want her to find out just yet.

What was he trying to gain by withholding this information? Or perhaps gain wasn’t the right word. Maybe protect? It was as though he was desperately trying to hold on to something. What it was, he wasn’t quite sure. Was it his history? His identity? Or perhaps… her perception of his identity?

He couldn’t understand what motivated him to act so illogically and yet at the same time he couldn’t behave otherwise. It surprised him at how irrational he could become around her. It also frustrated him sometimes even though he never showed it. While he welcomed the prospect of feeling anything at all, he couldn’t quite grasp it yet.

Like now for instance. He didn’t understand why he felt conflicted over the way she had brought up his name followed by his past self’s  name. It unnerved him to some extent.

“Not anymore.” He deadpanned. His face was perfectly tempered to show no emotion whatsoever as he continued, “I hold neither his memories nor his personality. It would be more accurate to say that I am an entirely different person.”

“I know.” She softly spoke. It looked like Nanami tried to smile but it came out more pained than she was aware of. “I know just how different you two are.” Her voice trembled a bit at the end as if threatening to break but she did her best not to. No matter how much this hurt her, she wanted to be strong and held herself.

He stared at her evenly. There was an ongoing battle of indecision inside his head. One part of him, the irrational part, told him that this sight hinted at him to provide her with comfort. The other part of him, the more dominant and predictable part, told him that she didn’t need the emotional support. Not right now. What she needed and perhaps what she also wanted more right now was answers. Answers that she needed to hear from him.

And so he listened to rationality just like always as he then urged her on, “It looks like you want to ask me something. I don’t mind.”

Her shoulders jumped a bit as if she was ashamed to be caught with such thoughts. She slowly turned her eyes to him and he could almost see the tears forming around the edges. Slowly, hesitantly, softly, she asked, “But does that mean that I won’t get to see Hinata anymore?”

“You won’t.” He quickly answered without any hesitation on his part. “You won’t see him again. Ever.” He’s not sure if he was imagining it but he thought he might have subtly raised his voice by just a bit. His face remained expressionless as ever as he questioned her, “Are you disappointed?”

Much to his surprise, she just shook her head. “Disappointed sounds too harsh.” Unlike before, she now sounded more certain of her words. And although her voice was soft, it wasn’t the softness of hesitation. It was the softness that accompanied the feeling of warmth. Her voice held tenderness as she spoke, “It’s true that I’m not happy over the fact that I will never see my friend Hinata again. If only I knew back then, then maybe I would have said something more supportive on our last meeting.”

There was a certain feeling that loomed over him as he listened to her talk about a memory which he had no part of. But he pushed that aside as he listened on, his attention completely captured by her.

“It was painful. Those months waiting for him and hoping each day that he’ll come, hurt me. In the end, he never did show up.” There was no resentment in her voice only sadness. “He never will.”

Kamukura felt compelled to say something at this point but apparently, Nanami wasn’t finished just yet.

“But even though he’s gone, he didn’t leave me alone.” She continued and for the first time ever since they started this conversation, she sounded more like herself. She sounded hopeful.

And her words sounded incoherrent as they confused him. “What do you mean by that? Didn’t he abandon you?”

“Maybe not abandon. I’m sure he had his reasons.” She gently retorted at him as she then reached out and grabbed his hand. “Hinata may have left me but at least he left me you.” She smiled and it was a smile full of joy, of trust, and of hope.

A smile that was especially for him.

His eyes widened by a fraction in disbelief. “How am I better?” He questioned her.

“Comparing isn’t fair, you know. It’s not a competition.” She corrected him as he felt her squeeze his hand lightly. “Hinata will always be a precious friend to me even when I can only see him in my memories. He will still exist.”

Nanami then tenderly raised his hand and held it above her chest as her heart drummed at a steady and reassuring pace.

“And at the same time, you exist too. You exist with me now, Kamukura.” She declared with a genuinely cheerful voice. Her eyes sparkled with joy that matched the wide grin on her face. “I’m grateful to have you as my friend.”

Kamukura slowly lifted his other hand and placed it on top of hers. Now both of his hands were warm and she was the source of that warmth. An encompassing warmth.

“Even though I’m not Hinata?” He tentatively asked.

“Even though you’re not Hinata.” She nodded as her smile widened in reassurance. “You’re Kamukura.” She spoke with certainty and with certain tenderness. “My precious friend, Kamukura.”

He didn’t understand what had overcome him. A whole slew of feelings have surfaced and he couldn’t decipher their origins. He was being overwhelmed by them. It was pointless to use his analytic talents over them because there was no objective way to assess them. They just existed to confuse him. However, if there was one thing that he was remotely certain of then it would be the most dominant feeling he was experiencing as of this moment.

Kamukura felt as if he had wanted to hear those words all along.

“…Thank you.” He let out his breath which he wasn’t aware that he was holding. It’s strange. He had been breathing all this time and yet now he felt as if he could breathe easier. For something that should come so naturally, he felt like he was experiencing this anew. “Thank you, Nanami.” He repeated. He’s not exactly sure what he’s thanking her for but he knew for certain that she deserved his gratitude. “You are my… precious friend as well.”

“Let’s continue to make lots of fun memories together, okay?” Just when he thought her smile couldn’t get any brighter, it just did as soon as his words reached her. She looked absolutely radiant and a swell of pride rose within him at the fact that he was the reason for her precious smile. “I’ll continue to be in your care, Kamukura.”

“Rest assured that you are cared for, Nanami.” He said with a voice that wasn’t as emotionless as usual. There was a small smile on his lips that he wasn’t aware of.

Kamukura wasn’t Hinata but Nanami still cared for him all the same. Well, maybe not quite the same. After all, they’re different persons. She accepted that fact. She accepted him. And he had welcomed this bond with her. This treasured bond between them. The two of them were connected not just through Hinata. They were connected because they chose so. They were connected because they became friends.

They were connected as Nanami and Kamukura respectively.


	33. Unpredictable and Unexplainable Among Other Things

Kamukura stared forward.

Nothing was exciting nor interesting for him no matter what it was. That’s just how the world was for him as someone who possessed all known talents. From the moment his existence was born, he was already doomed to a life of boredom. Everything was too easy or too predictable and so everything was the same. Everything felt like nothing to him. He knew that it was no longer possible for him to feel anything.

And yet, she believed otherwise.

Nanami always believed in him. It was illogical to act as such and he even pointed out that to her on more than one occasion but still, she was persistent on not giving up on him. She believed that anything was possible. The most intriguing part about her was that she believed in him regardless of his talents. Unlike everyone else, him included, she saw something beyond his abilities.

She saw him as more than just talent. She saw him as an actual person.

“There’s more to life than just talent!”

Perhaps that’s what had him inexplicably drawn to her. She was… different. And yet familiar at the same time. An unexpected contradiction. When they first met, he couldn’t help but feel as though that wasn’t their first meeting. How strange it was that despite having no memories of her, there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head that told her that he knew her all along. Yes, how strange it was indeed. Or to phrase it in another way-

“How interesting…”

That was the first time he had felt anything remotely close to something that wasn’t just boredom. It was with this expectation, with hope, that he decided to delve deeper into the matter. He considered that perhaps the more frequent they interacted, the more opportunities would be created for that feeling to resurface once more. And although he planned to ask her for his own selfish reasons, she surprised him yet again by asking him first with only the purest of intentions.

He decided to keep this unknown variable in his life while she decided that they were friends.

From then on, they’ve hang out more often than not. When they weren’t out playing games, they were usually in her room playing games. He understood that gaming was a part of her life. It wasn’t just her talent, she just genuinely loves games. There was something about that fact and the way she’d grin happily whenever she played that seemed to invoke certain feelings within him.

Unprecedented illogical feelings. Feelings that he had yet to explore. Unchartered territory. This feeling was different than the one that brought in unexplainable nostalgia. Rather than something that was already there, buried and waiting to be dug up, this feeling wasn’t as convenient. This feeling was different because it wasn’t there before. This feeling was born and had developed. It was an entirely new feeling born from their interactions.

This feeling had a name. He’s aware of what it was. He wasn’t just aware of it, he recognized it and he knew. Of course he knew, he had analyzed it numerous times over. But no matter how many times he went over it, sometimes he just wasn’t sure. He’s a bit in disbelief that it was possible for him to even have feelings in the first place. But no matter how much he doubted himself, he’s certain that if he asked her about it, she’d believe him. She always does.

He doesn’t know why he hesitates to tell her.

Perhaps it was the power that words hold. Acknowledging the fact was one thing but admitting them out loud was another. There was something irrevocably final when words were spoken. He knew the possible outcomes of course. It’s just that he wasn’t certain if this was the route he wanted to go for.

How strange it was for him to be so hesitant when everything should have been easy for him.

“Is something wrong?” A voice interrupted his thoughts.

He turned his head to where the voice was and didn’t even flinch at the proximity of her face, mere inches from his. He blinked slowly. “Just… thinking.”

“Hm? Is that so?” Nanami held his gaze for a few seconds, gauging him. His face was expressionless as ever and hardly anything gave away his thoughts but somehow she saw something or at least maybe she did because she smiled in content and then gently patted him on the head.

He kept a straight face as he asked, “What are you doing?”

“You looked like you were thinking too hard.” She pointed out and this was one of those moments that amazed him at how good she could be at reading him. “I don’t really understand what goes on in your head but it must be important for you to look so serious.”

“And you thought that petting me would help?” He raised an eyebrow in skepticism.

“Not really.” He shook her head but still continued to soothingly pat his head with a proud grin.  "I just had this strong urge to pet you and I guess I just went with that feeling.“

He blinked as a question formed on his lips. ”…Do you always act based on how you feel?“

“Huh? Is there any other way?” She paused as she tilted her head out of habit whenever she was being thoughtful. And then, with certainty she explained, “But that’s just how I am. Thinking before acting is okay too but sometimes if you think too much then nothing will happen. You’ll never really know what will happen until you try it. At least, that’s what I think.”

He absorbed every word she had spoken and taken it into account. Perhaps there was something to be picked up from this. “I see…” And although he kept his expression blank, he felt something within him change and push him forward to act.

At first he was gently stroking her head. Then he started leaning forward. He draped his free arm over her shoulders and pulled her close until he was properly embracing her with his chin resting lightly on top of her head. He relaxed further into the embrace.

“Kamukura?” She asked in genuine confusion at his sudden gesture although she made no effort to pull away. “What are you doing?”

“Trying something out.” He answered stoically as he nuzzled his cheek against her hair and noted how fragrant her shampoo was. He preferred this new position.

She too followed his example and affectionately nuzzled against his shoulder. There was a smile that could be heard in her tone as she asked, “How’s that working out for you?”

He let out a sigh of contentment. “Better than what I had imagined.”

“Aren’t you glad you tried to do something instead of just thinking about it forever?” She teased him to which he just grunted in reply.

At this point, he’s already too comfortable with this position that he just wanted it to last for as long as possible. He could argue with her that this wasn’t actually what had bothered him when he was lost in his thoughts but for some reason he didn’t want to talk right now. Having her around him like this brought out feelings within him. Feelings that required actions instead of just words. And as he learned from her, he didn’t need to think too much on it as long as he acted on it. Such were the feelings that Nanami invoked from him.

It’s not logical but it’s not bad either. It’s not boring at all.

“Perhaps I am glad… among other things.” He added cryptically. This time he didn’t think too much about it as more words naturally came out from his mouth. “Perhaps someday I’ll even tell you what I was thinking about.”

“I’ll always be here until you’re ready.” She said encouragingly. “I look forward to that day!”

Kamukura wasn’t just staring forward anymore. Ever since he had met Nanami, he’s been looking forward instead.


	34. Screensaver

“Ah… I lost again.” Nanami said as she stared blankly at the Game Over flashed on her console’s screen.

“Want to try a different game? We’ve been at this for a while now.” Hinata suggested with a small smile since he already knew what she’d answer.

She lightly shook her head. “No, this is fine… I think.”

“You have to sound more convincing than that.” He teased her.

“Hmph! This is a classic! The best of it’s era in its genre!” She said as she puffed her cheeks at him and then paused in the middle of her excitement as she thought out loud, “…Probably.”

“Very convincing.” He commented full of sarcasm and then chuckled.

“Well, let’s just stick with this game for now.” She said as she pulled the console closer to her chest and softly spoke, “I’m sure that if I try hard enough, I’ll be able to do anything.”

Anything’s possible if you just give it a try.

Nanami smiled proudly as she declared and reached out a hand, “I’ll definitely beat you one day, Hinata. I just know it.”

Hinata’s smile was just as affectionate as hers while his hand reached out for hers, “I believe in you, Nanami.”

And in between their hands was a screen, though cold and hard, the warmth brought out by this small gesture of theirs prevailed.

“Hey! If you two have some time to actually try out a different game with the rest of us then we’ll be waiting at the rec room!”

“Sure! We’ll be right there!” Hinata yelled back and turned to his companion, his hand was still on the monitor. “Let’s go?”

Nanami nodded as she placed her console away with her other hand. “Then I’ll be heading down first… See you!”

She waved at him before the monitor blacked out.

And then the huge screen in the rec room lit up.

“Thanks for waiting, everyone. What game are we playing for today?” Nanami asked with her face practically beaming.

Technically they’re in a different world. Technically they’re different persons. Technically they’re supposed to be dead. But despite all of these  technicalities, they won’t change the fact that Nanami’s with them now in one way or another.

And this time, they’d definitely stay together. Because a screen is hardly a barrier for a bond as strong as theirs.


	35. Twin-Player Mode

“Chiaki? Nanami? Isn’t that the same person?”

Is always the reaction of people who have only met one of the twins but asked about the other. Chiaki and Nanami were identical twins so it was only natural to confuse the two.

It didn’t help that they had similar clothing choices either: same pink cat shaped backpack, same cat eared hoodie, and same Gala Omega hairclip. The only visible  difference was that one hoodie was brown while the other was blue. But take away the hoodie and no one would be able to tell them apart. Add that to the fact that they shared the same hobbies, interests, and even the title SHSL Gamer, people sometimes forgot that they were separate persons.

But they were separate persons and they had their own uniqueness if you just tried to get to know them better individually. What differentiated them was their manner of speech and to a certain extent, sleeping habits.

Chiaki has the habit of dozing off more often than not. When she’s not playing games, she’d be too tuckered out and sleeping instead. For reasons she doesn’t understand either, she’s always sleepy. Because of this, she tended to speak slowly and has developed a rather interesting manner of speech. She’d always end her sentences with uncertainty, questioning the validity of her own declarations. She’s not sure either where or how she picked this up but it’d just come out naturally… or so she thinks.

Nanami on the other hand was not that much of a polar opposite of her twin. While it’s true that someone has to stay awake between the two of them, she’s not that energetic either but she makes sure to always have energy to spare. Unless of course they both pulled an all-nighter on a game or a gaming marathon, then they’d both be asleep in class. As for speech, she’s soft spoken. She sounds just a bit more confident but only because she doesn’t end her sentences with doubt. She’s sure that even though she and her twin speak differently, they both mean well in the end.

As for their relationship, they got along pretty well. Even when they were fighting, the most it escalated to was a sudden death match in a videogame which turned into a series of matches. And before they knew it, it’s already morning and they’ve forgotten what they were fighting over in the first place. Sometimes they get along too well though that it gets boring.

That’s what multiplayer was made for.

“Ah! That was a close one!” Nanami said in awe as her body jumped a bit when her avatar got a boost and hit a ramp. “I almost got flattened back there. Who used the lightning?”

“It wasn’t me…” Chiaki answered while she leaned left as she steered her avatar out of danger. “I guess?”

“Sorry, not sorry.” Hajime commented with a victorious smirk. Of course he would be happy, anyone would be when they were placing first against the most talented people at this game. “I’m THIS close to winning and I’m never going to give it up!”

“Never gonna let you down.” Izuru continued with a straight face.

“Don’t even get me started with your memes.” Hajime hissed at his brother. “I’m just going to enjoy this once in a lifetime chance at beating your talented ass!”

“…” Izuru remained silent as his avatar broke through a box and a random item was being selected. Just as he predicted, he got the one he was aiming for. He smirked because he has been waiting so long to say this line as he used the item. “Gotta go fast.”

With that declaration, his avatar promptly turned into a bullet and sped across the track. Chiaki and Nanami easily avoided his rampage but the same couldn’t be said for Hajime. The goal was already before Hajime, he could almost taste victory. But at the last second, right before he could even cross the finish line, Izuru in the form of a speeding bullet, hit him.

“Mmm, whatcha say?” Izuru taunted in that all too annoying tune.

“Don’t!” Hajime cut him off with a scathing glare before he could finish the chorus. Of course his twin just had to knock him out at the last second which coincidentally knocked him off-track.

But it’s alright, the girls were just about to catch up with him. He could still get second place if he just pulled this off right. His finger tapped on his controller impatiently. “Come on.” He urged the NPC that was pulling his avatar out of the water to go faster. He stared at the incoming other two avatars. This was it. He hit the gas as soon as his avatar hit the floor.

Only to be knocked out again by two speeding avatars.

“Move! Bitch!” Nanami yelled with great enthusiasm.

“Get out the way! Get out the way!” Chiaki seconded with more energy than usual.

Hajime didn’t know what annoyed him more. The fact that he was so close to winning but still lost in the most cruel way or the fact that he now has to deal with three meme-loving fucks. “Oh god. He’s already infected you two.”

“We live and die by the meme… infection.” Izuru proudly stated as if they were words of wisdom to live by.

“See, this is why I sometimes wish I was born as an only child.” Hajime groaned at his brother’s antics. This was humiliating.

He didn’t just lose first place, he lost the whole game. He ended up last place. Again. And just to add salt to injury, everyone had used memes on him as they deafeted him. This was his most painful lost yet.

“Don’t worry, you’ll win next time… probably.” Chiaki patted him on the back consolingly.

“If you just try hard enough, I’m sure you can win one day.” Nanami encouraged him with a smile.

“Yes, very supportive. Good pep talk. Much hope.” Izuru deadpanned.

“Shut up.” Hajime hated that he got the reference to that. Annoyed, he then lightly punched his twin on the shoulder. “Dammit! One more round!”

“They look like they’re having fun… I think.” Chiaki pointed out to her sister.

“I think so too. Games are lots more fun when played with lots of people.” Nanami seconded as she loaded up the next game.

This time they were going to try a tag team match.


	36. Happy Birthday and a Happy New Year

Hajime has had many birthdays before but this was the first time he’d spend it with Chiaki.

It’s almost New Year’s Eve now and they already spent the whole day playing videogames like always. But as it neared midnight, Chiaki thought that a change of pace was needed. So with a quick kiss, which left him absolutely flustered, she left and then returned with two wrapped rectangular boxes in her hands. She sat down again beside him, their shoulders touching, as she handed him his presents.

“Two?” He asked her with an incredulous look as he took them.

She nodded. “I remember you said something about how people would only get you one gift and then have it count for the two occasions.”

“Well yeah, I did say that.” Hajime admitted although if he recalled correctly, it was just an offhanded comment. He wasn’t really insinuating anything at all. “It’s not really tradition to give gifts on new year, that’s usually for christmas.” But he’s touched nonetheless.

“I know.” She smiled lightly. “I just wanted to get you two gifts.”

Rather than smile, instead he frowned slightly. “I can’t take both of these. I mean, I don’t have a new year’s present for you, it’s just not fair.”

She shook her head. “It’s okay. You can just get me mine next time.” She then lay her head on top of his shoulder, a sigh of content escaped her lips. “I’m already happy with this.”

Hajime could only blush in response to that. Honestly, she could be so smooth and oblivious about it that it just wasn’t fair. He affectionately nuzzled his cheek against her hair and mumbled, “Thank you, Chiaki.”

Her smile widened into a playful grin. “Aren’t you going to open it?”

“Well if you look at me like that then I don’t have a choice do I?” He chuckled when she pouted at him. He started tearing at the wrapper until he could clearly see what his gifts were. He squinted as he read the label, “Dangan… ronpa?”

“Both 1 and 2!” She happily supplied. She looked like she was the one who received the gifts given how excited she was as she leaned against him, her face just a mere inch before his. She was red from excitement while he was red from just being honestly flustered by their proximity. “It’s a definite must-play, you know!”

He leaned to try and put some space in between for him to at least breathe. He joked, “Why am I not surprised that you got me more games?”

She paused and stared at him in shock. “Why? Don’t you like them?”

“Aww, don’t give me that look.” That look which made her look adorable but at the same time it made him feel guilty. He sighed and then smiled. “You know that I love them.” He dropped a featherlight kiss on her forehead which earned him a giggle.

“Good. Because the third game is coming up and I want you to be updated when we both play it together.”

“Ah, so your true intentions are revealed.” He drawled on teasingly and even poked her cheek for added measure.

They stared at each other for a long time, eyes filled with mirth, until they burst out laughing. And when they settled down, they settled with each other. She securely looped her arm with his, smiling up at him after which made him blush harder. She sported her own blush but she was more of happy than embarrassed. Snuggled against him, her head lay on top of his shoulder while his cheek rested on her hair. Warm, secure, and loved.

The two of them stayed like that for a while. Just comfortable in each other’s presence, in each other’s warmth. She had her eyes closed and her breathing was even, calm, at peace. At some point, she was already asleep. There’s something oddly nice about that, about how she trusted him so much to let down her guards and be vulnerable as she slept peacefully. He let out his own sigh of content as he intertwined his fingers with hers and followed her in slumber.

They slept well until past midnight. They missed the exact time when the year turned over but that’s okay.

This was just the first of the many new years they’d spend together.


	37. Extra Life

_"Just one more time..."_

Eyes still heavy with sleep and exhaustion, slowly they opened and brightness filled her vision.

Vision. In the person's disoriented state, it barely registered to her that they had regained their sense of sight. Regrettably though, she had to shut her eyes as soon as they had opened them for it was far too bright for her to handle.

"You're awake." She heard a voice that wasn't hers.

Hearing. When was the last time she had heard anything? Her mind was still foggy as they tried to recall the memory and failed. For some reason she could only recall a dull ringing and even that sounded like it was from inside her head. That was strange. Even stranger was the voice she heard. It was a familiar voice. The kind of familiarity that she recalled both in fondness and in melancholy. She could feel a certain tightness in her chest and how her heart hurt. She was filled with sadness and pain.

 _Pain._ Pain is a sign that you are alive.

She blindly reached out a hand on instinct. It proved to be much harder than she thought. Her arm weighed like lead and in her weakened state, she could barely even lift it up an inch. It felt more like a detached baggage rather than a part of her as she tried and failed to reach forward. She doesn't even know what she's reaching out for but she hopes that it's there. She knew it was there. It has be there. She reached out again, this time with all of her strength.

Until a warm and familiar feeling enveloped her hand.

Touch. She's just remembering that she had that sensation too. She wanted to explore more of this warmth. And so she opened her eyes again slowly, tentatively, carefully, and to her surprise, it wasn't as bright as before. Someone had blocked out the harsh light and their pair of glowing red eyes stared back at her.

And all at once the memories flooded her.

She remembered those eyes. She remembered what they used to look like. She remembered who they belonged to. And she remembered the last time she saw them was when her vision was black and blurred around the edges.

_She remembered that she had died._

She remembered everything that had led up to her death. She remembered how they were trying to save their teacher but then she was betrayed by her. She remembered how she struggled and pushed forward in a maze that was built for pain. She remembered how she opened the door to the supposed exit but it was only a false hope and a true exit to life. She remembered how she was dying and still trying to talk to Kamukura.

She remembered how much she had wanted to live.

And miraculously, here she was. _Alive._

"Thank you... for saving me." Her voice came out raspy and barely comprehensible but she hoped that her words reached him.

"..." He stared at her for a few seconds, his expression unreadable as he spoke, "Aren't you going to ask me why?"

He gently shook her head but only a little since even the slightest movements apparently caused her to have a migraine. Her words were slow too as her mouth was just figuring out how to speak again. "No... It's not like you need a reason to save someone but..." She paused and then gave his hand a light squeeze. "It looks like you're the one who wants to ask why."

"..." Maybe she had imagined it but for a moment, she thought she saw his eyes widen by the slightest fraction. Maybe she did imagine it because in the next moment, his face was completely stoic and his voice was even. "Don't thank me just yet. There are things that I'll do that you won't approve of." He said while he let go of his hand, aware that it had lingered for a moment.

She watched him walk away and towards the door. Her chest tightened at the sight. He was leaving her. Again. He was going somewhere far away, somewhere unreachable for her, somewhere without her and suddenly she had found her voice to be much louder than she thought possible in her current state. "Are you... going already?"

Kamukura turned around and lingered at the door. He held her gaze for a full minute, the tension thick, until finally he said, "We will meet again... probably."

And that was enough for Nanami. "I'm sure we will." Even in her weakened state, she was still able to smile. It was a smile pulled off with tremendous effort and exhaustion but it was nonetheless bright. "I'll definitely be waiting for you. Just like always."

"...See you later." Kamukura didn't know where the words came from but they just came out almost naturally.

But those words had a powerful effect on Nanami as she felt all of her strength return to her. She saw him off with a smile that was now dazzling and cheerful and just full of hope. "See you later!"

 _One more time._ She'll definitely play games with everyone together one more time.


	38. Healing

Nanami was slowly but surely recovering.

She had been on the brink of death or rather, she was dead until she had been brought back to life by Kamukura. That was the crucial point. Everything after that wasn't as essential. She would recover naturally even without supervision because of how properly prepared her set up was. There was no need for a helper at all even if there was an emergency.

So why was Kamukura still here?

He had provided her with everything she needed so she could handle all of it on her own and yet here he was, needlessly assisting her. If you could call this assistance.

"There! All done!" Nanami huffed proudly.

"What's the point of this?" Kamukura deadpanned. "What do you hope to gain from this?"

"Hm..." She pondered on his question for a bit as she tilted her head. "When you put it that way, you make it sound like everything has to have a reason."

"A logical reason." He corrected her.

"But if everything was ruled by logic then I don't think that would be a fun world." She explained with carefully chosen words. "I don't think everything can be even explained with logic. And a lot of what we do aren't logical at all."

"Like what you did just now?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Like what I did just now." She affirmed him. "To answer your first question, there's no deep purpose behind this. I just felt like it!" And then she smiled brightly at him. "Besides, I think it looks good on you, don't you think so?"

Kamukura didn't need to look in a mirror to know that Nanami had styled his hair... again. This time she had braided a few thick locks and tucked it in intricately so that it would form a crown. She looked absolutely thrilled over her latest work. He couldn't quite sympathize with her joy but nonetheless, he let her have her fun.

"What I think is irrelevant. Perhaps on certain standards it does suite me but otherwise on others." He commented with a straight face.

"That doesn't sound right to me." Nanami objected with a slight frown. "Don't act as if your thoughts don't matter because they do! They matter. You matter!"

He eyed her levelly. He couldn't understand why she was so invested in this and why she was putting in so much effort for him. "Whether they matter or not won't change the fact that this is boring to me." He paused and then asked her with a flat tone, "And... what do you think you're doing?"

"Hm?" Nanami was playing with his her again. "Oh, I just thought you might like it better if I did a different kind of braid."

"That's not what I meant." He objected stoically. "I already told you before that this is pointless. I plan to have my memories of you erased after."

A pregnant pause passed between them.

"I know..." She said quietly as her fingers tenderly brushed through his thick hair. "I know." She repeated with more sorrow. Her smile had lost its luster. "It kind of hurts that you want to forget about me again." He felt her lightly tug at his hair. "But you have your reasons, right? Even if you don't tell me, I'm sure they're good reasons."

"I'm not as good as you think I am and I'm not the person who I used to be." He clarified. He didn't know what he hoped to achieve by saying this but he also knew that a small part of him didn't want her to get her hopes up for reasons that still alluded him.

"I know and understand that, Kamukura." She agreed with a morose smile. It was the same smile she'd have whenever she used his name. A melancholic smile that invoked something within him though what he's still uncertain of. However, she sounded more certain than he was. "But you saved me and that has to count for something, right?"

And that's the thing. Kamukura still doesn't understand why he had chosen to save her. It was the most unpredictable thing he has ever done in his entire existence and he has yet to comprehend an analysis of it.

"I've decided to believe in you." She declared with unflinching resolve.

"...A rather poor decision really." He commented levelly. "How illogical of you to come to the conclusion of trusting me. Me who had been an accomplice in orchestrating your demise."

She almost winced when he had said it so heartlessly but that didn't make her waver at all. "Well not everything has to make sense." She pointed out and there was a certain glint in her as she questioned him, "Have you figured out why you're still here?"

Kamukura's eyes widened in surprise. Of all the things she could ask him, he had chosen the one question he had yet to find an aswer to. He opened his mouth but no words came out. "..."

"Thought so." She said with a triumphant smirk. "I know you could leave me anytime but you're still here keeping me company so..." And then her smirk had softened into a smile as she took his hand in hers and said, "Thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you for staying with me."

Kamukura could not understand why at that moment there was a distant feeling faintly resurfacing from within him. A nostalgic yet forgotten feeling... perhaps, the ghost of a memory.

"Let's make lots of fun memories together, okay?" She smiled brightly at him.

He shook his head as he composed himself and pushed down the foreign feeling. "How meaningless. I'll have them wiped anyways."

"It's okay if you don't remember because I remember." Her smile had a certain tenderness at the corners of her lips as she spoke, her words sounding like a promise, "What we shared together will continue to exist."

Kamukura's other hand instinctively went to his pocket where her hairpin was.

"...We'll see about that." He replied as once again he was reminded of the experiment he was setting up. If her feelings and hope could save them then... that was something he would test later. But for now, he decided to stay here for a little while longer.

In this moment where they both exist. They exist and they're taking it slow. Slowly but surely.


	39. Hidden Ending

_What I lived for and fought for will still exist."_

It's not the end just yet.

While it's true that Hinata was able to save his comatosed friends and had even prevented the spread of false hope across the world, there's still this unexplainable sense of incompletion. He felt as if something was missing, something important, something forgotten. He's sure he has restored his memories, those from inside the program and those before he became Kamukura. And yet there was this nagging itch at the back of his mind telling him that he's forgotten something.

His hand instinctively reached out to his pocket and clutched her pin. He had all of Kamukura's talents now so how could something allude him?

_"There's more to life than talent."_

An apologetic smile fell on his lips. Of course he couldn't rely on his talents for everything. He had to figure this one out for himself... and for her. He didn't know where it was coming from but he was overcome with the strong urge to see her. He knew it didn't make sense since she was dead but at the same time, it felt right. He wanted to see her. He wanted her to see him. He wanted them to see each other again. And when they'd meet, he'd tell her of the hope she gave them and of the miracle that was born from it.

He let himself get swept up by all of these emotions that it took him to places. Places that led to other places. Places until he found himself standing in place.

There, right in front of him was Nanami. She looked as cheerful as ever and most importantly, _alive._

This must be a dream. He reasoned to himself. This must be an illusion. He repeated to himself. This must be just a memory. He denied himself. And yet, no matter how many conclusions he came up with, his eyes never dared stray away from her. His gaze was transfixed on her image, on her surreal breathing image.

 _Turn around._ His mind screamed at her even though he knew it was impossible for her to hear his thoughts. He wanted to say something to her. He wanted to step forward and touch her, to confirm if this was indeed real. But just in case this wasn't, he didn't want to take the risk. He didn't want this illusion to end just yet. Even if this was a dream he made up or a memory he just conjured, whatever this was, he wanted this to last longer.

He wanted _her_ to last longer.

He didn't want her to be taken away yet again. That's why no matter how much he wanted to run across and hold her and never let her go, he didn't. He firmly planted his feet on the ground as the words got caught up in his throat. He clutched her hairpin tighter.

Turn around. Please, just turn around. _Please._

As if she had heard his pleas, she did turn around.

And all of a sudden, Hinata remembered just how much he had missed her smile.

"Hinata!" She yelled as her face instantly broke int a grin and then she broke into a run until she had tackled him into a heartfelt embrace. "You came back!"

It's only then that he was able to confirm just how soft and warm and alive and real this Nanami was. This was no dream or memory or illusion. This was _real._

This was the real Nanami and she was very much alive.

He didn't even bother to hold back his tears as he returned her embrace. And as he held her, he relished in the fact that this was happening. He's more than grateful to hold onto her than just her hairpin.

"I've been waiting for a while now." She mumbled against his shoulder. "But I know you'd come back for me. I always believed in you."

"Yes, you always did." He agreed softly. She believed in him more than he deserved to. He nuzzled against her hair as he confessed, "I missed you..."

Her smile could be heard in her voice. "I missed you and everyone too." She pulled back a bit but not too far since bothe were still reluctant to let go just yet. "It looks like a lot of things happened while I was gone. Do you mind sharing?"

He shook his head and smiled. "Not at all. It's a long story thought."

"Longer than the longest running game series?" She asked innocently.

He chuckled. "Maybe. Maybe not that long. But I can confirm for a fact that this is definitely more interesting than those."

So they found a more comfortable place to sit, right beside each other, as he told her about everything. He told her about the Hope Cultivation Plan and what he had hoped to gain from it. He told her about what happened in the New World Program and all the hope fragments born from it. He told her about the Future Foundation and how Ryota had chosen their hope and joined them. Nanami listened raptly and absorbed everything. She only interrupted him whenever she'd ask if a person was okay. He noted how she hasn't changed at all. It was just like her to worry over others.

And then it was her turn to tell him of her stories. She told him of how she had waited for him every day when he disappeared. She told him of how he, Kamukura, had saved her back then. She told him of what she'd been doing all this time while waiting. And after they had caught up to the recent events, it's only then that they started to actually talk to each other.

"Thank you for saving everyone." Nanami started with her voice overflowing with gratitude. "I knew you could do it, Hinata."

"It's just like you said." He smiled softly as he repeated the words etched in his heart. "I can do anything if it's me. If I just try hard enough, everything will turn out okay."

"And it did. You were able to create a miracle." She agreed with him and then her gaze was set on the horizon as she continued, "Thank you for realizing my hope. Even back then, when all your memories and emotions were erased... although it didn't seem like it, you were actually listening." She looked back at him with a bright expression on her face. "You were there all along."

"Well... I wasn't completely there. Just a small part of me." He admitted as he recalled those memories in Kamukura's filtered vision. "To be honest, I'm not even sure how it survived the memory wipe."

"I'm sure that a part of you stayed because you wanted to." She said more confidently than him.

"Maybe you're right..." He chuckled when he remembered why he had wanted talent so badly. "You know, I was really looking forward to making you proud of what I would become... but I guess I just messed up."

"But I am proud of you!" Nanami corrected him with all of her earnesty and had even leaned towards him in her emphasis. "A lot of things happened but that's what has helped us to become who we are now..." She paused as if to let him absorb her words and all the while she held his gaze, her eyes full of determination as she exclaimed, "And right now, I'm so proud of you!"

Hinata had to blink back the tears. In this moment, he felt like all of it had been worth it just to hear her say those words. "Nanami..."

"You changed a lot since we first met... but at the same time, you're still the same as ever!" She smiled brightly, hopefully. "You're still the kind Hinata that I know."

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Now you're just saying that to embarrass me." He chuckled and then his eyes softened as he continued, "Well... none of this would've been possible without you so..." He smiled at her just as brightly as she did at him. "Right back at ya."

She gently shook her head. "Don't take me as a hero or anything. I only did what anyone would have!" She placed a hand over her chest as she proudly said, "It was everyone who saved themselves in reality."

"And it's you who brought us so tightly together to make this happen in the first place." He refuted. "Give yourself some more credit. You're important to everyone, you know." He fondly ruffled her hair and in a softer voice he said, "We all love you."

Just when he thought her smile couldn't get any brighter, it just did.

"Hehe... I feel so happy knowing that I'm loved by so many wonderful people." She said with a precious grin on her face.

He committed her smile into his memory and let it linger for just a few more seconds. Then he slowly stood up and offered her his hand. "It's about time, don't you think?"

"Hm? Time for what?" She asked cluelessly as she took his hand and stood alongside him.

He grinned at her lopsidedly. "I'm sure everyone is waiting for us back at the ship."

"Huh?" Tears rolled down Nanami's cheeks but they only made her smile shine brighter as she shouted excitedly, " Yes! Let's return to everyone and play games together! Lots and lots of games!"

It's not the end just yet. This was only the beginning.

The beginning of a bright and shining future that they would shape as their own. Together.

* * *

  **BONUS:**  
Hairclip

Hinata gently ran his fingers through her hair. There was something that had been bothering him for quite a while now and today he was overcome with the urge and confidence to bring it up.

"Nanami... your hairclip." He tentatively started.

"Hm? What's wrong with my hairclip?" She asked innocently as her hand instinctively reached out and tugged on it.

Kamukura had held on to Nanami's hairclip ever since she had died that day. But even when she was brought back to life, he still kept it with him. And currently, it was still in Hinata's possession. But that wasn't the main issue.

"It's just... odd to see you wearing something else than your Gala Omega one." He confessed. It was even stranger that her new hairclip was in the shape of a complete set of hope fragments.

"Oh, this?" She said as she pulled it off and fondly held it between her fingers. A small smile danced on her lips. "Don't you remember? Kamukura gave it to me since mine was missing."

"...Is that so?" Hinata asked and just as soon as he finished his question, a memory flashed in his head. A very embarrassing memory. He blushed furiously.

"Why? Is there something about it?" She asked, again oblivious.

"N-No! Just curious!" He nervously stammered. "It looks good on you!"

"Ah... thank you." She flushed lightly in embarrassment.

He let the conversation about the hairclip end there. He's not sure if his heart could take much more of this as it hammered wildly in his ribs.

Maybe next time, hopefully, when he gathers enough courage again, he'd try asking about it again.


	40. Two-Player Fun

Games are more fun when played with others. But sometimes, two is just the right number.

“Hey, Nanami.” Hinata started while still mashing buttons on his portable console. “I just found out about this cafe. Want to check it out with me this weekend?”

“Sure, I’m free then.” Nanami readily answered, her fingers not missing a beat as she steadily racked up points. “Where are we going by the way?”

“A videogame cafe.” He nonchalantly said.

Nanami’s fingers froze for a moment. Not caring that her perfect score was ruined because she forgot to pause the game, she stared forward in a daze. No, not just in a daze. There was a glaze in her eyes and the smile that tugged on her lips was pulled into an overjoyed grin.

She leaned forward and excitedly shrilled, “Let’s go! Right now!”

“Ahaha, I knew you’d like it.” He chuckled as he gently patted her on the head. “But it’s a bit far away and we have to ride the train to get there.”

She bounced in her seat and huffed, “I’m okay with that. Come on, let’s go!”

“Not so fast.” He held her by the shoulders to calm her down and to put some space in between them. She would always forget the concept of personal space whenever it came to videogames. “If we went there right now, we would only have a few hours to kill. Besides, isn’t it better if we did it on a weekend? That way we can stay there the whole day.”

“We’ll stay there the whole day?” She leaned forward against his efforts until there was only an inch between their faces. Her face was practically beaming. “Alright. But I’m going to prepare for this!”

“Yes, yes.” He seconded with a faint blush on his cheeks from the proximity.

She didn’t look the least bit bothered by it, her head was already filled with thoughts of their play-date. “I can’t wait!”

Her excitement level consistently stayed high until that weekend.

“Amazing!” Nanami revered as soon as she stepped into the cafe. She was easily taken in by the atmosphere. In fact, she was so drawn by the ambiance that she had forgotten about her partner and just went off ahead and checked the place out. Her eyes sparkled with joy as she saw both relics of the past and updated merchandise displayed.  
Even better were the videogames. They had evey console. Every console even the oldest ones. This place must be a gaming heaven to have all of these consoles. Her jaw dropped in awe as she saw the said outdated consoles still functioning. She couldn’t contain her excitement anymore as she reached out for one of the consoles.

It’s only when her hand touches the controller that she remembers something.

Her hand lingers for a moment and then lets go. She can’t play just  yet. If this had happened in the past then maybe she would have already booted up the game without hesitation. But she didn’t. She didn’t because she doesn’t want to play by herself. She didn’t because now she has actual friends to play games with. Her heart swelled with joy at this fact. She turned around and saw Hinata readily waiting for her with a smile.

“I’m guessing you want to try that first?” He chuckled.

She nodded. “Yes, please.”

Games are definitely better played with others.

“Look, Hinata! This arcade machine has 600 games in it! Isn’t that amazing?” Nanami pointed out as they configured the machine.

“Huh, you’re right. I didn’t know it was possible to fit that many games back then.” They were seated beside each other, their shoulders touching, sharing the same large screen and scrolling through the list of games. “So which ones are we going to try out?”

She blinked and tilted her head at him. “Isn’t it obvious?”

Hinata knew that innocent look on her face. He paled. “You… can’t be serious?”

“We’ve got time don’t we?” She innocently asked.

“But ALL 600 of them?!” He asked incredulously.

“All 600 of them… first.” She corrected him with a small smile. “And then we have to try out all the other consoles!”

He could feel his body breaking out into cold sweat. He’s suddenly reconsidering his decision of showing her this place. “I don’t think we can finish all of them in just one day.”

“Then we just have to come back again to play another day.” She reasoned and with her eyes still shining with excitement, she innocently asked him, “We will come back here again, right?”

It was hard to turn her down especially when looked so happy. Hinata sighed and gave in. “Alright. I promise to take you here again.” Her lips curled into the brightest of smiles almost instantly. “But! You have to promise that we’re going to take breaks every now and then. Since we’re coming back, there’s no need for us to rush, okay?”

“Yup! I promise.” She nodded fervently. With that deal secured, they finally returned to idle console. “Then let’s start?”

He placed his hands on his set of buttons. “Sure, just go easy on me this time.”

“That I cannot promise.” She admitted with a challenging smirk.

They played a whole slew of games. They had gone through half of the list by the time the sun went down. At some point they had even  played Gala Omega. They were having so much fun that they didn’t notice time as it passed them by. They didn’t notice other things as well. Like how they didn’t notice that they were much closer than when they had initially started. They were practically beside each other now since they kept scooting closer in the hopes to get a better view of the screen. They were so focused on the games that they weren’t flustered by the proximity at all. They were just genuinely having fun.

But at some point, something had broken Nanami’s usual steel focus. Maybe it’s because it was Hinata’s turn then and so she was left with idle hands. Maybe it’s because his not so idle hands had accidentally brushed with hers. Maybe it’s because her eyes strayed from the screen for just a moment and wandered over to his face. She didn’t dare blink. Hinata looked like he was having so much fun. Despite losing against her all this time, he never stopped trying… he never stopped playing games with her.

All of a sudden she’s extremely aware of this moment. This moment where both of them are here. She remembered all of those moments she used to be alone. The games she played back then were certainly fun and she still loves them but… she thought that playing them with someone else was definitely more fun. she’s grateful to have discovered multiplayer. She has other people now to share this joy with.

Nanami unconsciously let her head lean over Hinata’s shoulder.

“Hm? Nanami?” Hinata asked as his eyes quickly darted to her face and saw her eyes closed. “Are you tired? Should we take a break.”

“No…” She lazily shook her head against his shoulder, it almost looked like she was affectionately nuzzling against him. She let out a contented sigh and softly whispered, “I’m just happy.”

“I see. You got to play lots of games today so of course you’d be happy.” He pointed out with a chuckle. “I’m glad you’re having fun.”

She wanted to tell him that it was more than that. It was more than just the games that made her happy. She wanted to tell him that she enjoyed his company just as much as she did the games. She wanted to tell him just how much fun she was having with him right now. She wanted to tell him so much more–

But the game demanded her attention as it flashed Player 1 on the screen. “It’s my turn again.” She said as she let go of him and held the controller although she may have scooted just a little bit closer.

Games are more fun when played with others. But sometimes, two is just the right number.


	41. Playful

Kamukura sighed listlessly. “How boring.”

“Maybe you wouldn’t be so bored if you played games with me.” Nanami suggested as she casually continued button mashing.

“Maybe later… Again.” He gently declined and deliberately chose not to point out the fact that they just finished a five-hour gaming marathon.

“Okay, let me just finish this round and then we can think of something else for us to do.” She gave him a soft smile and then promptly returned to her game.

Kamukura quietly sighed once again. Sometimes he wondered why he’d always go along with her plans when he knew the outcome was always the same, always predictable. And yet just like always, he’d agree each time. Never turned her down and never missed a schedule. He was predictable in that sense too.

This time they chose to hang out in her room. And while Nanami was busy with trying to beat his high score, he was left with idle time. In those five hours, he had beaten her every single time and rather than be disheartened by it, she just took it as a challenge. She has a surprising amount of stamina despite her appearance. He wasn’t even that physically exhausted either but for some reason, the activity had left him drained, and so he helped himself to her bed as he nonchalantly laid on it.

His head hung off one side of the bed specifically, the side where she was leaning against on as she sat concentrated on her game. He turned his head just so he could see her face. Her brows were furrowed like they always were whenever she was intensely focused as she unconsciously bit on the inside of her lip. He had already predicted that her efforts would be futile and that his name would stay at the high-score but he also knew how much she wanted to prove him otherwise.

Ten more minutes. There was still ten more minutes until she finishes her game. That’s a lot of time considering timed moved slowly for him whose world was so boring. There was nothing for him to do in ten minutes and the most interesting factor was still preoccupied. How truly boring this was. His gaze remained blank as he continued to stare at her.

His hand unconsciously reached forward and stopped at the top of her head. No reaction.

His fingers languidly brushed through her hair until they reached the end and he played with her locks of her in between his fingertips. Still no reaction.

His fingers playfully twirled the tips of her hair, methodologically, as he experimented with one side of her locks. His hand traveled around the edges until he was at her nape. No reaction, huh? He then deliberately tugged lightly at her hair there and–

“Ah!” Nanami gasped as her shoulders visibly jumped. He didn’t know why that reaction was so satisfying when he had already expected it. She on the other hand did not share his amusement as her videogame emitted a sound. “My score! Aww, and I was so close to getting it perfect too!” She frowned.

“You wouldn’t have beaten my score anyways.” He said matter-of-factly.

“Well maybe I would have if only someone hadn’t distracted me.” She pouted at him, despite her efforts to show how mad she was, she only ended up looking even less threatening and more cute instead. “You knew I was ticklish there, didn’t you?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” He deadpanned.

She puffed her cheek at him. “Just because you have a blank face doesn’t prove you’re innocent.”

“I didn’t say I was.” He nonchalantly shrugged. His hand then traveled from her nape to her jaw, and then finally cupped her cheek with unexpected tenderness as he spoke, “Now that you are free, perhaps you have some other activities you would like to indulge in?”

“I’m still mad at you, you know.” She huffed at him one last time but leaned toward his touch nonetheless. She never could hold a grudge.  Her eyes softened as she tentatively asked him, “Are you that bored already?”

Kamukura just stared at her and regarded her question. How strange. He was in the throes of boredom not too long ago but for some reason, as he held her face like this, he felt as though he could tolerate this much. Her hand unconsciously reached up and settled on top of his as a ghost of a smile tugged on his lips at the gesture.

He sighed once again but this time not in listlessness. It was a sigh of contentment. “…Perhaps not as much as before.”

As long as she’s here with him, maybe it’s not so boring after all.


	42. Unexpected Turn of Events

Not all the games they play are videogames.

“So how is it, Kamukura?” Nanami asked for the nth time that day. There’s an exact number actually but she tries not to get discouraged by it. She stared at him expectantly, hopefully.

But Kamukura had no reason to lie and so he also answered fo the nth time that day, “It’s… alright.”

Except, it wasn’t alright. That wasn’t the answer she wanted to hear, she had hoped to hear from him.

“Oh, it’s no good either, huh?” She murmured, her smile falling just a bit but only for a fraction of a second. She quickly lifted her own spirits and enthusiastically said, “Then let’s try something else then!”

“Let’s go.” He merely nodded and let her drag him to the next activity.

Kamukura was bored. But it wasn’t his companion’s fault. That’s just his default feeling. Everything in this world was just so predictable to him and his talents that nothing seemed to excite him anymore. Nothing surprised him anymore. But Nanami wanted to believe otherwise. She’s trying so hard to prove him wrong. She wanted him to have just as much fun as she was having.

Nanami has been trying to surprise him at any given opportunity.

Despite all of her attempts ending up in failure, she does not lose hope. He’s already predicted all of her possible schemes and thus ruining the element of surprise but he’s also foreseen that this wasn’t enough to let her down. It was odd to see her exert so much effort just for him. Odd in a sense that it was irrational and he couldn’t understand her dedication. Odd in a sense that it filled him with an ounce of pride to know that she was doing this for his sake. Odd in a sense that it would sometimes push him to act irrationally.

“Nanami.” He called her name all of a sudden.

“Yes?” She reacted accordingly and looked up at him.

Before she was even aware, he had already leaned down until their foreheads touched. His long hair fell and draped around her face serving as a curtain of privacy.

Time stilled for a moment.

And it resumed only when he pulled back, his face blank as ever in contrast to hers which was absolutely flustered. Her blush was a shade darker than her hair and it dusted over her cheeks. He also noted how she had unconsciously leaned after him and he had yet to analyze the satisfaction he felt from that.

“Why do you looks so surprised?” He asked and although his voice sounded blank like usual, only she could clearly hear his underlying gloating tone.

Her cheeks reddened in retaliation. “Hmph! No fair!” She huffed at him with an annoyed yet still flustered expression. “I’m the one who’s supposed to be surprising you.”

“We never discussed those terms.” He nonchalantly shrugged.

Kamukura had expected this. All of this. Today’s events had already been predicted by him as soon as she invited him out. He supposed that since he already knew what would happen, he thought that he might alter the routes they take even if only a little. Perhaps this was his way of having fun. It was slightly less boring admittedly but even so, it was still within expectations.

Everything was predicted even this action he just pulled off. These were all to be expected… or at least that’s how things were supposed to go. He knew what she’d suggest next and all the other possible actions she’d take. That’s what he had predicted and yet–

When he least expected it, she went beyond his expectations and literally beyond her reach.

She stood on her tiptoes and pecked him lightly on the lips. It was over before he even had the chance to blink. He had his eyes open the whole and even had his talents with him and yet he had failed to see this before it happened. He didn’t understand how he could miss such an obvious course of action.  She wasn’t even aware of the ramifications of her spontaneous act.

With a sheepish smile she said, “Thank you.”

There’s no blush on his face but he took note of how his heart skipped a beat in that one unprecedented moment.

Nanami doesn’t realize just how much she could surprise Kamukura without even trying.

Lately, he’s been acting without thinking either just like how he spontaneously decided to return the favor. He leaned down, his cheeks surreptitiously brushing ever so slightly with hers, as his lips stopped just at her ear. His breath was warm and ticklish.

“Try harder.” He challenged her.

She giggled as his breath danced by her ears. Her smile sounded clear in her voice as she said, “Challenge accepted.”

And in between the videogames they play are games such as this.


	43. Confidence Booster

Hinata worriedly paced about.

“What are you so worried about?” Nanami asked as she stared at him in concern. She found him already listless and he hasn’t calmed down yet ever since.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Hinata asked her with panic written all over his face. “I mean, what if they don’t like me? What should I do then?”

“You’re acting as if I’m going to introduce you to my family.” She chuckled lightly at how he was handling this. They already talked about this before. Today she was finally going to introduce him to the rest of her classmates. Her friends. “Well… I guess they’re kind of like my family too.”

“See! That’s why I’m so nervous!” He loudly confessed and just as soon as the words left his mouth, the strength in his knees gave way too as he knelt in a defeated manner. “Maybe this is a bad idea. I just don’t want to disappoint them.”

Nanami sighed. He’s already overcome his self-esteem issues but sometimes he gets these moments of self-doubt. They rarely happen but ever since she brought up the idea of him meeting her friends, he’s been having them more often than not. Honestly, there’s more to life than talent but he still gets self-conscious about that. But that’s okay. We all have our weak moments.

“Hinata, you should put some more faith in yourself.” Nanami tenderly said as she pulled him up with some effort. The smile she gave him was effortless though. “You haven’t disappointed me, have you?”

He shook his head. “No but…”

“Then trust me when I say that you won’t disappoint them.” She firmly declared, her eyes held his gaze as she stared at him, hoping he’d finally get the message.

He sighed in defeat. “Alright. I believe in you.”

“Good.” She nodded in approval and held his gaze for a few more seconds just to be sure. Once she was satisfied, she then quickly returned to her game and casually added, “Besides, they’re my friends so I trust them that they’ll be understanding.”

“I know that. I’m just a bit nervous that’s all.” He sighed again. It seemed as though he had calmed down a bit. Or at least she thought so until he spoke again, “But wait… hear me out.”

“Hinata.” She started. She knew that tone. He was going to go on another pessimistic route.

“What if…” He continued. “What if they just tolerate me? What if they just play along for you?”

“Hinata.” She huffed at him. She wasn’t the type to yell but this was getting frustrating and it showed if he noticed just how hard she was button mashing.

“What if I make it awkward for everyone?” He rambled on, oblivious to her growing frustration. “I mean I am the odd one out. I’m not really sure if I’d fit in or anything…”

That’s it. Nanami has had enough of this. So the moment she finished her game, she stood up and walked towards him determinedly.

“Hinata!”

“Huh? What mmph–!”

Before he could utter another word, she was already in front of him with a look of pure determination. Her hand held onto his shoulder for support as she tiptoed to reach him. Meanwhile her other hand was still holding on to her portable console as it discreetly covered their lips. The screen was flashing.

**WINNER!**

And as soon as the screen changed to the highscore board, Nanami’s feet had already returned to the ground. Her other hand abandoned his shoulder just so she could casually input her name into the scoreboard. All the while, Hinata stood there. Speechless, stunned and absolutely flustered.

“There. Don’t you feel better, now?” She reassured him with a playful smile. “Just be yourself and you’ll be fine.”

“I…” Hinata opened his mouth to say something but then he suddenly remembered the soft feeling on his lips just moments before and how her scent still lingered in the air he breathed. He blushed harder as he consciously covered his mouth. He looked away in embarrassment and murmured, “T-Thanks.”

Hinata’s still nervous about this but he thinks that maybe he’s gotten just a bit of Nanami’s confidence.


	44. It Suits You

“How do you do that?” Nanami questions with a look of pure curiosity.

“Do what?” Kamukura asks for her clarification even though he already knew what he was pertaining to.

“That.” She points at him or rather, at his clothes. “Your suit. It never wrinkles. Ever.”

“That it does not.” He seconds, his tone flat.

“It’s cool. I can’t even wear a blouse without crumpling it.” She comments as she admires his iron-pressed jacket, her hand running across the length of his arms and up to his shoulders. He suppresses the shiver she managed to unintentionally bring out. She’s oblivious to what she could do to him and so she casually continues, “Are you the one keeping it this way or is it just the suit?”

He does not answer either question but instead he asks his own, “Would you like to try it on?”

The question catches him off guard. Once again he finds himself doing things and saying things without thinking. He does this more often with her and he has yet to ascertain his thoughts about this matter. He has yet to figure out the unconscious motivation behind each of his thoughtless actions. Especially the reason for this particular one.

He does not know why he offered but he does not regret it. Not when her face lighted up at the mere suggestion.

Her eyes sparkle with certain joy and he already knows her answer before she even says it, “I’d love to!”

There’s just something so innocent with the way Nanami smiles as she says this that only further fuels Kamukura into acting without thinking.

He reaches forward and held her hoodie by the collar as he then ordered her with an unreadable expression, “Take it off.”

She merely tilted her head, puzzled. “Huh?”

His gaze is steady on her collar, never straying below, he elaborates, “Your hoodie. Take it off so you can wear my jacket.”

It takes her a second to process this but once his intentions are clear to her, she nods fervently. “Oh, okay.”

The hoodie comes off easily, without a hint of hesitation, and with a childlike innocence. Perhaps too easily. He reasons that this is just another manifestation of just how much she trusts in him. She trusts him too much.His gaze never leaves her as she removed her garment. The act, while seemingly innocent, is also alluring in its own right.

He wonders if she’d do it just as easily if anyone else asks. He wonders why the thought crosses his mind in the first place. He wonders about the unidentifiable feelings that come from the sight.

He also wonders why she has taken so much of his interest.

She looks up at him expectantly after she’s done and now it is his turn to strip. In one swift movement, his jacket slips off him and he then hands it over to her. As expected, the fit is too large for her. It hangs loosely around her shoulders and the sleeves are longer than her arms. She doesn’t seem to mind though as she cozies up in it and happily plays with the sleeves that hide her hands.

On him, the suit looked crisp and cold, but on her…

She giggles and there is a faint blush dusting on her cheeks as she asks for his opinion, “How does it look?”

He doesn’t answer as prompted. Instead, he again acts without thinking as his hands roam without his prior assessment. Both of his hands goes ahead and grabs each of hers through the sleeves, and just holds in place for a few moments. She is warm and a certain warmth inside his chest pushes him to explore more. He then lets his hands roam upwards, slowly, teasingly, dragging out a shiver from her and a satisfied tug on his lips at the feeling. His hands stop at her shoulders where he gently pats down the suit in a hardly effective way to fit her better.

The suit hardly looks formal on her. It’s soft and warm all over and–

“It suits you.” He finally tells her which earns him Nanami’s smile as she giggles over his joke.

And Kamukura preferred his suit on her rather than on him


	45. Kamukura has  Nanami's Hoodie

Nanami was still wearing his jacket.

She had been wearing it ever since she tried it on that morning and it's already late in the afternoon. He couldn't grasp the motivation for this since his jacket was hardly fitting for her. He supposed that she may have found some form of comfort from it given how happy she's been all throughout the day. He didn't have any reason for him to confiscate his garment so he let her be.

That and for reasons beyond his comrehension, he took satisfaction in seeing her dressed as is.

He's been stealing glances at her whenever she was too focused on their videogames. He didn't quite understand what was so alluring about her in this outfit but he couldn't help but stare. It made no logical sense and he's slowly trying to understand that not everything follows reason. Humans were illogical beings that way.  
Perhaps this was just his long-winded way of acknowledging just how human she makes him feel. When you have all the talents of the world at your disposal, it's easy to forget such a basic fact. And she never fails to remind him.

Like how in this moment he found himself staring at the next item of interest. Whenever he wasn't looking at her or at the screen, there was something else that kept tugging at his attention. It lay undisturbed on the arm of the sofa. She may have forgotten about it but he remembered. He did not know why he paid special attention to it but he did and every now and then he'd feel a tug on his hand as if it had a will of its own trying to reach out for it.

Her hoodie.

And when Nanami excused herself to leave for a moment, something happened to Kamukura. For the first time, he had acted without thinking and without her presence. How peculiar. It seemed that his thoughtless actions weren't limited to having her around. Although admittedly perhaps the motivator was still the same since this matter still concerned her. He'd have to investigate this later but for now he had to face the consequences of his actions.

In one swift movement, he had worn her hoodie. It looked ridiculous on him. There was no practical need to wear it. The fit was small for him and he took care not to stretch it despite it being tight around the shoulders. He wasn't even that cold for him to seek an additional layer of clothing. But he appreciated the warmth nevertheless and how her scent lingered in the fabric.

It hardly fit him but he didn't mind the small complications.

He should take it off now. He's already estimated her time of arrival and he could still put it back and feign ignorance without raising suspicions. That would be the logical course of action. She would probably ask him about this and although he didn't mind the question itself, it's just that he had no answer nor explanation for what he has done.

His hands reached out for the collar and held it.

They stayed there.

Until a pair of arms fell on his shoulders and held him in a gentle embrace from behind. The familiar scent and comforting warmth she brought with the intimate contact and all of a sudden, the hoodie wasn't as restricting as he first thought. She was giggling and he could hear it, he could feel it through their embrace. It was infectious. A ghost of a smile tugged on his lips.

"I didn't know you were into hoodies." She nuzzled with her cheek affectionately and hummed when he reciprocated the action.

"I'm not." He replied truthfully and after some reconsideration, he added, "Well, I'm into yours."

"Literally." She blushed or at least he could've sworn he practically felt the warmth in her cheeks as she brushed against his. "You look cute in it." She teased.

"Thanks." He replied flatly.

"This is the part where you're supposed to act all embarrassed." She hummed as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "But I guess this is just how you are. This is fine too."

They stayed like that for a while. Quiet, warm and loved.

"You can keep my hoodie." Nanami finally spoke, a smile could be heard in her voice, "As long as I get to keep your jacket."

Kamukura didn't even need to think his answer, "Deal."

He's never had a favorite article of clothing before not until he had her hoodie.


	46. Advanced Warfare

All’s fair in love and war but not in videogames.

Or in anything else in general. That’s just how it was for Kamukura. He was practically a walking cheatsheet given how talented he was in all fields. And by all that also meant videogames. A fact that Nanami kept contesting whenever she could. She never did give up on trying to beat him in a game.

He let out a sigh as he listlessly continued to mechanically tap on the buttons of his console with little thought and yet he was still winning effortlessly. He knew he’d win. He always did. This little competition they had going hardly made any sense to him since his victory was guaranteed since the moment he existed. But despite possessing this knowledge, and even voicing this fact to her, they still kept at it.

She never did lose hope that she’d beat him and admittedly, he wasn’t as bored when he was with her. He chanced a sideway glance at her, her lips in a pout and her brows furrowed in concentration. She was… entertaining to watch. Perhaps the main motivation behind his acceptance to this competition was that he was able to see her like this, at her best. Her best at trying to beat him.

It wasn’t just to protect her honor and title, it was more than that. While it was true that she had found joy in the challenge. She has never lost a game before until him. That struck up her competitive streak. But there’s another reason. She wanted to beat him and prove him wrong. She wanted him to be surprised. She wanted him to feel the same joy and excitement she did when it came to videogames.

So they continued to play their games.

Today would be no different, he surmised. They’ve only just begun and he’s already won twice. He has no doubts that he’d win a third time and at the pace their going, he’d end up with thirty wins at the end of the day. Or so he thought.

Until he felt the feather light sensation of a pair of soft lips. A kiss.

On the cheek.

“…!” And all at once, every calculation had slipped past his mind just like how the buttons slipped at his fingers. It was just a small and harmless innocent action, and yet it had quite the unexpected impact on him.

His mind failed him the moment his heart skipped a beat.

He froze for a moment, only a moment.

But in that moment, he had already lost.

“I win!” Nanami cheered and she even showed him her console’s screen which flashed the undeniable proof of her victory. “See! I told you that I could beat you!”

The gears inside his head that had been abruptly stopped were returning to motion despite lagging a bit more at her blinding smile.

He blinked owlishly and slowly turned his head toward her. “…You cheated.” He said almost blankly. Almost. But he also said it in almost awe. His eyes were wider even if only by a fraction which just showed just how surprised he was.

“Hmm, did I?” She smiled cheekily at him and there was a faint blush dusting her cheeks as she clarified, “It’s not cheating as long as I don’t kiss anyone else.”

He stared blankly at her as he tried to decipher the meaning behind her words. She clearly cheated and yet she’s claiming otherwise. Why? On what grounds? His brain hurried to formulate numerous assumptions and theories after another. There had to be some context he missed, he just hoped that this was one of those more logical ones because otherwise he’d be lost. What other forms of cheating were there anyways?

 _Oh._ She meant _that_ cheating. He blinked again.

She was just full of surprises.

He leaned forward with sudden determination. “Kamukura?” Nanami asked with a hint of concern. “You’re close.”

He was close, unnecessarily so. His face was just an inch before hers, his breath mixing with hers. He let a warm breath escape his lips, fully aware that her lips would feel its intimacy, fully aware of how she shivered slightly at the action. She couldn’t see it because her eyes were held in a steady gaze by his, but there was a satisfied smirk on his lips.

Kamukura never expected himself to be a sore loser until he wanted to win this badly.

“New game.” He challenged her. At this point he’s not sure whether it was his rational head or his less rational heart at work. But he’s certain that he will claim his victory and start another winning streak.

“Alright. Losers get to choose the next game anyways.” Nanami teased with an easy smile, somewhat unfazed by their close proximity. If anything, her eyes seemed to sparkle in barely contained excitement. Challenge accepted. “So what should we play next?”

He never did answer her, at least not with words. He didn’t even give her a moment to breathe as he took her breath away the moment he took her lips.

All’s fair in love and war or so the adage goes but never did Kamukura expect Nanami to pull off advanced warfare.

And two could play that game.


	47. Sincerely Written

Not everything can be properly expressed verbally... probably.

At least that's what Nanami thought since after all, there's so much she wanted to Hinata but sometimes there's a lag time in her words... Sometimes more often than not. She'd be in the middle of a game, hours after she last talked to him and then all of a sudden she'd remember something she could have told him but didn't. And as much as she wanted to tell him the next time they'd meet, by then she'd be too absorbed with their current conversation to even recall what she was supposed to say.

Ah, maybe she's doing this the wrong way... she thought.

When she asked Usami for advice, she told her to try something else, a different approach. "Why don't you write instead what you want to tell him?" She suggested with a sweet tone.

"Write? But I'm not that good... at writing." Nanami sulked a bit. She's fully aware that her writing skills weren't that developed and she'd rather no one else knew.

"It's alright! It's not the penmanship but the thought that counts!" Usami encouraged her with a smile. "As long as you write with your heart, I'm sure he'll understand your message!"

"Is that so?" Nanami pondered with crossed arms, not quite convinced but she seemed willing enough to try.

"I know so! Trust in your teacher!" Usami proudly declared. "If it's you, Nanami, I'm sure that Hinata will answer your feelings! Good luck!"

"Thanks, I think?" Nanami replied with her head tilted. Good luck on what exactly? Was that a miscommunication or something? What did Usami mean by that? She was honestly puzzled.

"Have more hope!" Usami added as she bounced happily. "And remember, wuv! Wuv!"

To this day, Nanami has already written her first letter but she had yet to decipher Usami's message.

She didn't know how letters worked either. Sure she wrote in a diary before but a letter was different, right? For starters, there was a designated sender and recepient for it. She's not sure how they're supposedly given so she asked someone else for advice. It just so happened that Ibuki was passing by at the time and she thought that it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"What's this? What's this? A letter?" Ibuki's eyes sparkled with innocent mischief. "Kyaah! Don't tell me, is it for a guy? Oh, but a girl is A-OK too! So who's the lucky person?"

"Lucky? Isn't Komaeda the one with SHSL luck?" Nanami asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But Hinata isn't exactly lucky."

"Plot twist! Oh, how the Hinatables have turned!" Ibuki cried out and even dramatically staggered back. "It seems that Ibuki has underestimated Hinatater-tots charms! Ibuki is impressed!"

"I don't understand..." Nanami tilted her head. She knew that Ibuki could be bewildering at times given her eccentric personality but she sounded even more incomprehensible now than usual. "How is this related to the letter... that I'm about to give him?"

"It has everything to do with it! You know, like love love!" Ibuki cheerfully yelled. "Say no more, Nanami my homie! Ibuki's got your adorable hoodie covered back covered!"

Nanami didn't understand the reasoning behind half of Ibuki's suggestions but she trusted her no matter how many hearts they put on everything.

She's also the slightest bit concerned as to why they had to drop off the letter discreetly at Hinata's cottage door and spy from far away instead of just handing it off to him directly like how she originally planned. In the end, the letter was written on pink stationary with red ink and hearts were drawn and pasted all over it. Nanami briefly wondered if this was what Usami meant by "wuv! wuv!" and what Ibuki meant by "love! love!". She didn't understand it at all but she reasoned that abstract concepts such as feelings weren't really her strong points anyways.

When Hinata finally came out and picked up the letter, Nanami's heart thumped in anticipation although she could hardly comprehend why. Maybe this was because of the thrill of spying like in those stealth games she played. Or maybe it was just because they had quickly scampered off as soon as they knocked on his door and jumped behind another cottage. Either way, she could practically hear her heart beating loudly.

Hinata squinted at the letter. He flipped it over as he examined it and then his head turned left and right as if looking for its sender. Of course he didn't know that she was just right there and that they had ducked before his gaze even swept by them. Her heart thumped faster. Yeah, it must be the suspense kicking in.

For a long while he just stared at the letter with an unreadable expression. It was unreadable mostly because she could hardly make out his facial features from this distance. He just stood there and held the letter without much movement. She even thought that he'd choose to check the letter indoors which incited some small form of disappointment in her.

But then against all expectations, Hinata finally opened the letter.

His eyes scanned through the whole sheet.

Again. And again.

He even squinted. He squinted so hard that his eyes looked like slits from afar. He opened his mouth and it took a bit of effort but she heard him mutter, "I can't read this."

It's only then that Nanami confirmed just how bad her handwriting was.

* * *

 

BONUS:

"It's still a bit unbelievable that you don't know how to write." Hinata commented as he tried hard to stifle his laughter.

"That's not true!" Nanami huffed her cheeks at him. "I do know how to write!"

"It's barely legible though." He retorted as he raised the letter she gave him the other day which looked like chicken scratch in all honesty.

"I'm getting better!" Nanami's cheeks were red in a mix of embarrassment and anger.

"You're right. At this rate your handwriting might level up from chicken scratch to elephant strokes." He teased to which she just pouted even more. A chuckle escpaed his lips. "You know you could have told me instead of just writing, right?"

"I know that but..." She trailed off sulking.

"Come to think of it, you never did tell me what was written there." He added thoughtfully.

She huffed and leaned toward him with a temper that hardly matched her soft appearance. "That's because it's meant it be read!"

"Cut me some slack here. You didn't exactly make it easy to read." He joked but was only answered with a replied. He had a feeling that he was about to cross a line with one more word from him and despite how curious he was, he would rather not incur the gamer's wrath. "Alright, I got it. Sorry, I'll read the next one I promise. So tell me what the first one was about, okay?"

"Mm..." That seemed to cool her down a bit as she looked thoughtfully. And then in a voice that was deadpan she said, "No."

"Hey, I said I was sorry. You don't have to be so mean about it." He apologized once more. "Besides, what's the point of that letter then if I won't ever get to know what it's about?"

It was then that Nanami remembered words of wisdom from her mentors.

"Love love? I guess..." She answered in her usual uncertain tone where it was hard to determine whether or not she was joking.

But the blush on Hinata's face was definitely there.


	48. That Which He Cannot Predict

_I want to find out... Hope or despair? Which is it that I cannot predict?_

That's what he had planned. That's why he had set up all the events that would lead him to this moment. No, perhaps not this moment per se since this was only the prelude. The premise has been set for the creation of the decisive moment between hope and despair. Everyone involved were in their respective pods and the memory wipe was already in process.

Numbers scrolled past him in the pitch black of his consciousness. Even with his memories slowly being overwritten, his talents were still working to analyze the ongoing process happening to himself. Not like it mattered much. He'd forget about this too anyways. However, since he was already at it, he might as well check if all the conditions were set. Of course there was no need to do so since he'd predicted it already but he was too bored to do nothing.

Kamukura phased through strings of codes and confirmed what he already knew. The New World Program was developed just as he expected, functional and flawed. The virus was still lying dormant but it was there. For a moment, he doubts himself. This was all so predictable. He knew all too well the possible outcomes of this and that made this experiment seem like a pointless effort. Perhaps there was truly nothing unpredictable in this world.

Or so he thought.

"What are you... doing here?" A familiar voice called out from behind him.

He knew whose voice that belonged to even before he turned around but that still didn't make him any less surprised though he hardly showed it. His heart may have even skipped a beat but he doubted that was possible although he did not deny the small thrill he felt at the unexpected turn of events. Her voice reminded him of a certain girl. When Kamukura saw her face and confirmed that it was that girl's, there were no tears streaming down his eyes this time.

Just an unexplainable feeling that came with her unexplainable existence.

"Why... are you here?" He questioned her with a straight face.

She wasn't supposed to be here. She hasn't been here for a year now. She's long forfeited the right to be here since she was already dead.

But this girl who looked like her, who sounded like her, who smiled like her-- who was not her, this girl was here instead.

Kamukura blinked and unconsciously asked, "How?"

Nanami merely tilted her head. "I'm here to help you... probably." Unlike the determined girl she was likely modeled off, this one seemed more aloof, a bit lacking.

He blinked again and finally, his analysis was complete and her existence was brought into explanation. She was an AI or to be more precise, she's supposed to be the gestalt personality formed through the memories of the participants. He had taken into factor this program's support AI that will function as an observer. He had expected that. What he didn't expect was for that AI to manifest like this. There was no specific form coded for them and yet somehow they had taken that girl's shape.

In short, she was an unexpected development.

The game hasn't even started yet and already something unpredictable has happened. Was this the work of hope? Surely it must be since that girl who had fought for and died hope was here yet again in some form. Or perhaps was it despair? This could just be hope built only to be tormentingly crushed again later on by despair. It was hard to tell which it was and that only seemed to fuel his growing excitement. Unaware, his lips had tugged into a small smirk.

"To think that we would meet again, how... strange indeed." He commented.

"Huh? But isn't this the first time we met?" Nanami said, confused and even added, "...Probably."

"I suppose that you're correct." He conceded as his hand unconsciously went to his pocket where he hold on to a certain hairclip. He softly murmured, "After all, there's no way I'd meet her again. Not in this life."

"Her? In this... life?" She tilted her head, puzzled. Of course she wouldn't understand, she had just come into existence.

He lightly shook his head and evenly said, "It was nice... seeing you." Again. He wanted to say but he kept that last word to himself.

It was such a shame that he wouldn't be himself to witness the game.

Kamukura bid her one last farewell, "May we meet again."

"Okay, then... see you!" Nanami waved at him.

Even with his fading consciousness, her smile was as radiant as ever. A smile just like hers that outshone her own despair. A smile filled with hope.

_If her feelings can defeat your expectations and save them, I may be able to say hope is more unpredictable than despair._


	49. Backup Files

They weren't supposed to exist and yet here they were, a contradiction.

Technically, they had already been deleted by the system. He had been deleted the moment he entered the program and she had been deleted the moment she was executed. This was merely an experimental and untested program. There wasn't any backup file function installed yet because the creators thought there was no need. So anything deleted should be lost permanently. And yet, they were still here. Miraculously restored from a hopeless system that crashed, their data somehow remained in tact and virus free.

In a world of ones and zeroes were the two of them stuck inside.

Chiaki Nanami blinked as she slowly took in her surroundings or lack thereof. Everything was white. No, not white. Just empty. Wherever she turned her eyes to, all she saw was nothing. Well that was to be expected, the program was shut down after all. Nothing was supppsed to exist. And yet, there was something or rather, someone. Whenever she looked at herself, she saw something where nothing should be. She blinked again and raised her head. Across her was another anomaly.

"How are we...?" She started, confused.

"Remnants." He vaguely answered. "We are mere remnants of a dead program."

Across her was Izuru Kamukura.

Or at least, what was left of him. When he had originally entered the program, his personally was automatically forfeited and rewritten with Hajime Hinata's. That was how the program was coded to function. And yet somehow, instead of being wiped off, Kamukura's personality was separated. Even more confounding was how it had remained afterwards, even when Hinata had already left the program, Kamukura still lingered. He was a literal glitch in the system.

"Oh..." Nanami's face scrunched up in thought as she tried to process what this meant for them. "I think I understand... probably."

"Understanding this is irrelevant. It holds no consequence over our situation." He scoffed.

"I know. But I still want to understand... I think." She walked over to him until they were standing in front of each other. Her head tilted as she innocently asked. "Hey, Kamukura. Why are you still here?"

He blinked. "I could ask you the same question."

"No, that's not what I meant." She shook her head and then placed a hand over her heart. "I'm here because I was programmed to be here. No matter what, I will always remain here." She explained and as she held his gaze, her eyes softened. "But you, you're a participant. You're not supposed to be here. You could have left with Hinata and the others."

He wore an unreadable expression as he countered, "Perhaps in theory, I could have." He continued, "Not as a whole though. Either I'd become a dormant personality or I'd have merged with Hinata's personality."

"But you still could have left." She easily pointed out. "And yet, you're here... why?"

"..." Why indeed?

The merits of leaving this program clearly outweighed the cons. It was only logical for any being to choose to live in a reality that wasn't constricted by ones and zeroes. There was so much he could do out there than in here. Out there was the real world filled with so many things and in here there was only nothing. Well, nothing but him and her.

Especially her.

All this time, his eyes have only been on her. He had carefully set up the preparations that would lead to this experiment on hope and despair but never did he calculate her into the plan. He did not predict her existence. She was an unexpected variable. The support AI was initially supposed to be a gestalt personality formed with the memories of all the participants. He never expected her to be the result. Everyone had the same image in mind. Everyone wanted to meet the same person. Everyone was looking for her.

Everyone including him.

Out there, her original existence had long been dead. But in here, she was still alive or at least still existing. She's still here. There was only predictability waiting for him in the real world and he had already grown bored of that. At least in here, there was her who was actual proof of something he had failed to predict. Here he had finally found something that had caught his interest.

It was an irrational choice to choose her over the rest of the world and even though he knew the motivation behind the choice, he had yet to understand it. "I don't know the answer myself." He finally replied with a shrug.

She tenderly smiled at him. "But you want to know, right? It's alright..." Her arms wrapped themselves around him as she gently held him in a comforting embrace. She murmured, "We can figure it out together while we're here."

He could barely process why she thought it was necessary to give him a hug or why his hands had unconsciously lifted as if wanting to return the embrace. He was confused. "What are you doing?" He's not sure if it was meant for her or for him. Maybe both.

"It's called a hug." She answered innocently. "I just felt like you needed it... maybe."

Perhaps she was onto something. He brought up a hand to pat her on the head while the other awkwardly attempted to hold her. She smiled approvingly and for a moment, he had questioned just how advanced her AI was to portray so much emotion. But he never did question his decision in choosing to stay here.

There's literally nothing here for him but her but this was marginally less boring than anything that the outside world could offer him.

* * *

 

**BONUS:**

**Shimejis and Desktop Fun**

At some point their world had expanded into that of a desktop.

Hinata, although having none of Kamukura's personality but still somehow retaining all of his talents, had managed to salvage Kamukura and Nanami's data. They were temporarily stored on his laptop and forbade them the use of internet or any wireless connection until he could create a better and safer program for them. So until then, they were stuck with whatever was installed there. At least it was an upgrade over the vast emptiness they started with.

Unfortunately, Hinata had to leave in a hurry before he could have installed any interesting games or programs for them to pass time with. So Nanami has been stuck here with trying to play a game of classic solitaire. The keyword was "trying".

Nanami tapped on the deck and checked her given hand. Her eyes caught sight of a card that she needed. But just as she was about to reach for it, Kamukura had beaten her to it and dragged the card across the screen, just out of her reach.

"Hey! I need that!" She huffed her cheeks at him and then stomped her way towards him. "Can't you let me have fun and actually finish a game?"

"I know." There's a small smirk on his lips. He drags the card away every time she's about to reach for it. Despite having the flatest tone, his taunt could be clearly heard, "I'm allowed to have my fun too."

"You two look like you're having fun." A voice boomed over them.

The two turned on the camera feed and saw...

"Hinata! You're back!" Nanami greeted him first.

"...Welcome back." Kamukura nodded at him.

"Yeah, it's good to be back." Hinata beamed at them as he took his seat in front of the laptop. "You'll never guess what just happened."

"You prevented another worldwide spread of despair." Kamukura answered matter-of-factly.

Hinata's smile fell and turned into a scowl. "...You do know that you weren't supposed to actually guess it. Not you at least."

"I know." Kamukura replied, deadpanned but mocking.

Hinata sighed and tiredly ran a hand over his face. "I think I liked you better when you didn't try to be annoying."

"Really? I think he's better off as he is now... probably." Nanami interjected, oblivious.

And so Kamukura and Nanami continued to exist, and occasionally they existed pester Hinata.


	50. He by Any Other Name is Just as Loved

He was finally going to meet her.

He had been looking forward to this meeting ever since he first woke up but has failed to actually make it happen due to all sorts of circumstances, though foreseen they were unpreventable. But now he finally could. He’s dealt with all of the complications beforehand and now all that’s left was for him to visit her. His head has been filled with nothing but scenarios of how it would happen even though he’s already memorized them all because of constantly over analyzing.  

As he got off the ship, he quickly made his way towards his destination. At first he was just walking in long strides, then he was brisk-walking, until finally he broke into running. He had been waiting for so long, she had been waiting for far longer. And with every step he made, all that patience he built throughout the years were quickly dissolving as he picked up the pace.

Just a little further. They were going to see each other again in just a little further.

His face broke into the widest of grins as he finally caught sight of her. He didn’t stop. He wasn’t going to stop now. So he ran forward and shouted with all his joy, “Nanami! I’m back!”

When she turned around, he already had his arms wrapped around her. It took her one full second to comprehend what just happened but when it did, he felt her return the embrace with the just as much fondness as she greeted back with a smile in her tone, “Welcome back!”

A lot of things happened just for him to get to this moment with her but he thought that all of it had been worth it.

“It feels like I haven’t seen you in so long…” He said as he tightened his hold over her protectively. He felt a wave of tremendous relief as he held her, warm and breathing, and alive. He knew she was alive the moment he woke up but confirming it like this was better than just knowing it inside his head. He let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding and then whispered into her hair, “I missed you so much.”

Her hands clutched tighter onto his back at his words. She then affectionately nuzzled against his shoulder and softly replied, “I missed you too.”

It’s only then that they were both able to breath easily.

They stayed like that for a long while. Just breathing. The two of them relishing in the comfort of each other’s presence. They both expected this reunion but even so, that awareness did not diminish the greatness of this moment. This moment was a testament of hope. Of their hopes. Of their hopes overcoming despair. And as they held each other, tears flowed and so did emotions. They flowed freely until they melded into something just as comforting as this embrace. 

This reunion was filled with hope and perhaps, something else as well.

He pulled back a little, not at all surprised to see her face tear-stained just like his. “Sorry it took me so long to get back to you.” He apologized with a small smile. “All sorts of stuff happened in between… haha.” He chuckled weakly and maybe just a bit nervously as well because of the eventful story behind that.

“It’s alright. I’m not mad at you, you know.” She easily forgave him without hesitation. Her soft smile told him that she was being earnest and it took all of his willpower just so he wouldn’t break down over her selflessness. She honestly was too kind. “You did your best to get here and that’s what’s important. And… you’re here now, aren’t you? I’m already happy with this. Thank you for coming back.”

“Well, it’s not like I was going to leave you forever. Although… the possibility did exist and it almost happened… but that too is part of the catching up we’ll have to do.” He admitted as he remembered the numerous times they had almost lost on that island if it weren’t for… her. He blinked back the tears and did his best to keep the smile on his face as he continued, “I’m sure you have lots of questions to ask. So where do you want to start with?”

“I do. I have lots and lots of them!” She answered excitedly and he then remembered the first time they met and how enthusiastic she had been over the mere mention of Gala Omega. “I’ve been thinking this whole time and what to say to you once we finally get to meet. All sorts of stories I want to tell you and all the stories I want to ask of you.” She spoke quickly and she was even leaning forward from sheer excitement. And then all of a sudden, that energy died down. “But…”

That raised alarms inside his head. They haven’t even started exchanging stories yet and already she looked so bothered. It concerned him. “…But?”

There was a pregnant pause between them. An unexpected tense silence draped over them. Even odder was the fact that he couldn’t quite pinpoint the cause when he should’ve been able to analyze this. But he couldn’t. Or rather, he couldn’t be logical about it as his emotions clouded his judgement. His concern over her rose in levels with each passing millisecond that she kept quiet.

Until finally, she asked her first question, “ _Who are you?_ ”

…

He slowly blinked.

That was not part of any of the scenarios he had predicted. An unprecedented question.

“Huh?” He asked dumbfound. For the first time ever since he woke up at the island, he found himself genuinely confused. A part of him took joy at that confusion since it just reaffirmed that he was still capable of such emotions. Another part of him was just at a lost as to what to think because he was simply confused.

Nanami seemed to pick up on his inner turmoil so she elaborated for him, “Are you Hinata? Or…” She started and then with just the same hesitant tone she asked him a follow-up question, “Could it be, you are Kamukura?”

He blinked again.

Finally, his head had caught up with the implications of her questions. Oh. So that’s what had been bothering her. A small smile formed on his lips. That’s just like her to worry about these things. He raised a hand and gently petted her. “Just call me whichever you’re comfortable with.”

Unlike him, she didn’t seem too convinced though. “But are you fine with that?” She asked, her face still etched with concern. With the same hesitation, she asked, “You are… Hinata, right?”

“Yeah, that’s me.” He nodded.

Her eyes held his for a long moment, as if carefully assessing him, until she asked him again, “But at the same time, you’re also Kamukura… right?”

He couldn’t blink.

He couldn’t look away from her honest gaze. He’s not sure if it was her eyes or if it was her question but if there was one thing he was certain of then it was the fact that he was drawn to her. This was the first time that Kamukura had been directly addressed. While the rest of the class had asked him if he was Kamukura just to check, no one actually dared to outright tell him that he was Kamukura. They had all acknowledged the existence of Kamukura but… not exactly. Not out loud.

And now here was Nanami. She was talking to him. To Hinata and Kamukura. Unlike everyone else who had chosen to conveniently take Kamukura as an afterthought, Nanami had chosen to address both persons with the equal concern. Something about the way she had so innocently brought it up and as her first question, had struck a chord in him. He didn’t know why but a large part of him wanted to cry and smile at the same time.

It was odd and yet, it was also strangely comforting.

“Why would you say that? Is it the eyes?” He asked her with a slight laugh. By now he had already given up on using his talents in analyzing this. He didn’t want the cold hard data. He just wanted the softness and warmth that Nanami seemed to provide without fail.

“Mmhh, that’s one sign… I guess.” She admitted as her hand reached up towards him.

And then she wiped the tears on his face.

How strange. He wasn’t aware when exactly he had started crying again but he didn’t feel heavy at all. In fact, he felt lighter. That’s right, he strangely felt better.

Her hand rested on his cheek afterwards and he leaned into her touch. She smiled softly and continued, “But more than the eyes, I just have a feeling. And it’s telling me that it’s you… _Both_ of you.”

His heart swelled at her declaration.

“Well you got me…” He paused and then corrected himself. “ _Us_. You got us there.”

She tilted her head as she asked, “So it really is you? The two of you?”

“I guess that’s one way of looking at it. I’m not really sure how it works either.” He chuckled slightly. He’s a bit nervous to talk about it but at the same time, he’s also relieved that he could even bring it up. “Before, Hinata and Kamukura are separate people with separate memories and personalities.”

“But it’s not like that anymore, is it?” Her question came out with the tenderness he needed to deal with the subject.

“No, it’s different from before.” He shook his head and then continued to explain, the words he had buried within for so long were now easily pouring out, “Now we’re kind of a fusion, I suppose. I have both of their memories… as well as their personalities and they somehow connected and formed what I am today. It’s different now.”

He took one deep breath. It was as if he had wanted to say those bottled up words for a long time and now that he had finally let them out, all that’s left within him was peace.

“I’m… different now.” _He was at peace with himself._

“You’ve definitely changed.” She agreed with a kind smile dancing on her lips. “But at the same time, you’re still the same kind persons that you both are.”

“Oh, c'mon. We both know that between us, you’re the kind person here.” He flushed slightly at her genuine praise.

“Then we’re both kind.” She answered firmly as she huffed. “It’s not a competition, you know.”

“I know.” He chuckled as he scratched his head and confessed, “I just get embarrassed easily, okay.”

Another pregnant pause passed. This time there was no tension at all, just calmness. Peacefulness. And acceptance.

“So now that we’re both clear on as to who you are…” Nanami started the conversation again with a curious look. “By what name should I call you?” She innocently asked.

Another unexpected question.

He blinked. “Does it really matter?”

“Does it matter to YOU?” She shot back at him. “Names are important too, you know.” She added and then smiled reassuringly as she urged him on. “That’s why I need to know what name you’re most comfortable with.”

He blinked again. Nobody has ever asked him about what he wanted to be called. They just all assumed that he was fine with this one name and he just went along with it. “Well everyone calls me Hinata so you could just go with that.”

She frowned slightly. “Won’t Kamukura get left out though?”

He felt tears prickle his eyes as he took in a sharp breath.

Some part of his heart wrenched at her question. Another question that has never been asked before. Another overlooked question that seems to be only Nanami who was addressing it. His arms unconsciously held on to her tighter at the thought. He’s not certain but he thought that there should be an appropriate response of gratitude to this. But no words came out. Instead he just held her and hoped that she’d understand the message.

“You’re welcome.” She whispered reassuringly as she rubbed circles on his back. “It’s alright. You are not forgotten.”

“…Thanks.” The word finally escaped his lips along with a calm breath. He knew that he should have said it first but he also knew that she appreciated it anyway.

They were about to lapse into another long pause until an idea suddenly struck her. Nanami pulled back a bit from the embrace, though he still kept her close, and she was almost bouncing in his arms as she excitedly said, “I know! How about we come up with a nickname for both of you?”

“A nickname?” He repeated with his head tilted.

She nodded and then suggested, “How about Hinazuru?”

He slowly blinked. “Hina… zuru?” He tested the name on his tongue.

“Hm? You don’t like it?” She mistook his silence as disapproval. Slightly disheartened, she slumped a bit within his arms, her smile falling if only for a fraction. “I see. We’ll just have to come up with something else then.”

“No!” He immediately shouted. Her eyes widened at his sudden outburst and he’s certain that his face mirrored her look of surprise. “I…” There’s something powerful about that name that he felt like he didn’t want to let go. That was not just any name, that was his name. Their name.

_A name for both of them._

“I love it.” He confessed and his lips curled into a smile that was just as bright as their hope. “Thank you, Nanami.”

And her smile was even brighter. “It’s nice to meet you, Hinazuru!”

This was their reunion but at the same time, this was also their first meeting. A meeting filled with hope and acceptance.


	51. First(?) Meeting

The three of them wasn't supposed to meet, not yet, but as luck would have it, this was an unexpected surprise.

Naegi had met Kamukura and Nanami separately and as far as he knew, they had nothing to do with each other. Well that assumption was mostly supported by the fact that Kamukura was apparently a school secret that he wasn't even supposed to know in the first place. That was a shock to learn the first time and he didn't know how to react to that. It concerned him on how Kamukura was being treated, locked up and all, but his friend didn't seem to be bothered at all. It might have helped that he was always sneaking out. He had the habit of hanging out with Naegi unannounced and that was an adventure in itself. And judging by the ghosts of a smirk he'd see every now and then, it seemed that Kamukura was having fun despite his usual nonchalant demeanor.

On the other hand, there was Nanami whom he met up with like clockwork. During lunch break or after class, sometimes both, but always with prior notice. They never discussed the underlying reason for punctuality but they agreed to give a heads up before meeting or when they couldn't come. He didn't want to pry too much not when she would let out a relieved smile every time they met up. They'd play for a long while just until the last groups of students passed by them and then they'd promise to meet again. Contrary to her lonesome expression when he first met her, Nanami was starting to look better. She always did have more fun with someone to play with together.

It never occured to him that he should let these two meet.

That wasn't quite right. Maybe he had imagined it in passing but he never gave it too much thought. Between them and his boisterous classmates, he was too busy having fun and making memories that he hardly had the time to think too much. Besides, Nanami and him were already planning on having their classes meet so he already had much on his plate. He figured he'd invite Kamukura to watch over the inevitable chaos that would ensue. That was the closest thing he got to a plan for them to meet.

They met way before the plan could materialize.

Somewhere in between Naegi's plans to introduce his two new friends to each other was an already existing unresolved history between them unbeknowst to him.

"Hey! Nanami!" He called out to her as he waved enthusiastically which she returned in a more polite way. With Kamukura just behind him, he walked towards her and greeted her once more. "Hi! I hope you don't mind if I brought a friend with me. I would have told you beforehand but he kind of... did a jump on me so here he is. So I really hope you're okay with this." He finished with a nervous smile.

"I do have an extra console with me..." She nodded in confirmation and then proceeded to pull out a gaming console from her backpack. "Here. I'm Chiaki Nanami, SHSL Gamer. It's nice to meet you, um?" She offered.

Kamukura carefully regarded her. His expression betrayed none of his thoughts. From afar, he had already deduced who she was based from her appearance and behavior. Upon closer inspection, he had already procured her life's history and even predicted her story years into the future. He already knew enough about her. Another unremarkable human who was predictably boring.

"Izuru Kamukura." That's all he offered.

So without much expectation, she accepted her offer of friendship.

Just half an hour into the gaming session, Naegi received a distressed call from one of his classmates. He apologized for bailing on them both so early but compromised by vaguely promising to catch up on them as soon as he was done helping his friend in need. The two bid him farewell and didn't mention how they didn't expect him to be back on time knowing full well just how horrible his luck was. And so they continued to play games in silence, half in concentration and half in having nothing to talk about without their common friend in between.

"You're good at this." Nanami finally spoke up after their tenth game. Her eyes made a sideway glance at him during a loading screen. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what's your talent?"

He pretended not to notice her obvious staring. "What made you assume that I have a talent in the first place? I'm not exactly wearing your uniform."

"My friend wears a jumpsuit and another friend of mine wears a kimono to school. The dress code isn't that strict." She casually reasoned. "So even if you are wearing the reserve course uniform, who's to say that you don't have talent?"

There's another question hidden in there somewhere.

"Besides, you beat me at my own game." She added.

"I did not." He feigned ignorance.

"Right, because you lost on purpose." She retorted with a knowing smile. "My talent is gaming so I should know better when someone is holding back."

"You're more perceptive than I gave you credit for." He would admit that much but nothing more. In all honesty, there was no incentive for him to keeping his information private and likewise, there was no incentive for him to share it with others. He supposed that he was indifferent to it all. Naturally, other people would be more drawn to uncoveing the truth. "Are you that curious?"

"I am." She readily answered without even a hint of hesitation. But that didn't mean she wasn't nervous. Oddly enough, she was more nervous than how a stranger would have averagely reacted. Her smile was just a bit off and he felt his mind straining to gather answers as well. "There's something about you that makes me want to ask but... But if you don't want to tell me then that's alright too. I can't force you to do anything you don't want to do."

He chose not to comment on the fact that she wouldn't be able to force him even if she tried.

"Honestly, you remind me of someone."

Kamukura tried to ignore the brief flash of a hazy image of person at the mere mention of her someone.

"He's actually just an ordinary person. He didn't have talent and he was too harsh on himself for that fact."

He ignored how his heart dropped at her words and how he was moved by them despite having no previous experience he could attach it to.

"He thinks he's just a nobody but he wasn't. Not to me. To me, he has a name. He's my precious friend. And even though he was ordinary, that didn't make our experiences together any less special. I thought he understood that..."

Special. It's only natural for the untalented to think that talent is what makes someone special and by extension, everything they do is special as well. And yet Kamukura, with all of the talents in the world, found nothing special. Not in him and least of all, not in the world. Whether a person had talent or not did not matter to him. They were all boring in his eyes and no one was more special than the other. It was foolish to think that talent was all that great in the first place.

Was that why her words brought out frustrated fury out of him?

"Why are you telling me this?" He blurted out as his eyes widened for just a fraction at his sudden lost of control and show of emotion.

"Ah, sorry. It's bad manners to ramble on and I have a habit of it or so my friends have told me." She mumbled on and was forced to stop and think when he had paused the game. When their eyes met, he was still  patiently waiting for her answer. She smiled although it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I guess it's a bit of wishful thinking."

"And what are you thinking?" He prodded even though his brain had already informed him of all the possible thoughts she could be having.

Nanami answered him with a heartbreaking smile.

"Thank you for meeting up with me. I had fun with you." She announced as she proceeded to pack up her consoles including the one he was holding. Her hand lingered there for a moment but not too long. "See you tomorrow..."

And then she walked away just like that, not even bothering to hear a word of response from him.

Kamukura's mouth opened to say something at her retreating figure but right before he could, someone's voice had filled the air instead.

"Hinata."

He didn't know if he heard her or if he heard a memory.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He replied in a daze.

He didn't see the smile on her face at an answered promise.

And both of them looked forward to their next meeting.

* * *

 

**BONUS 1:**

**The Calm Before the Storm**

"This is just getting ridiculous!" Naegi let out a frustrated groan as he trudged in the garden he fell in.

He was running late for his usual hang out with Nanami all because he got dragged by his class into being the reluctant umpire for an outdoor game. That's where he had tragically got swept by an artificial hurricane to the other end of the campus. He tried not to think too hard on the specifics since his head was still spinning. And as he was making his way out, he hardly paid attention to where he was stepping on. His feet felt heavier with every step but he pushed forth as he blamed it on fatigue. But he would soon find out that it wasn't the case.

Only to realize it too late.  "Q-Quicksand?" He shouted in alarm as he struggled to pull out his feet which have already sunk through the soft soil. It was an inch above his calfs by then. His eyes searched in panic as it landed on a sign. "Enhanced quicksand? What the hell?" He all but screamed in frustration. Why was something so dangerous even on campus? Never mind, he wouldn't put it past a student's fault.

"HELP! Anybody out there? I need help! Please!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Even without struggling, he was already knee-deep in and he didn't want to be buried alive here. "Someone! Please! Send help!" Seconds went by and then minutes as he felt himself sink lower into his grave. His throat was raw from all his screaming but no one seemed to hear him. He couldn't even hear anyone near. Aside from his screams, the only noise he could hear were the rustling of leaves due to the wind.

Except for a chuckle.

"It would seem that you require assistance." Someone dropped down from a tree and then emerged from the foliage.

"Oh, thank god. I thought I was a goner. Thank you so m-" He squinted. It was amusing to see how his relieved expression had transformed into one of disbelief. "Were you watching all along?" He asked, flabbergasted and maybe even just slightly embarrassed if he wasn't in fear for his life.

Kamukura deliberately ignored his question as he held both of Naegi's outstretched hands. "Hold on." He ordered and then in one swift movement, he pulled him out of the quicksand with ease.

"Ha..." Naegi let out a ragged breath. He was on all fours on solid land, his knees just collapsed in exhaustion. "Thanks... But also... Please don't scare me like that." He said in between shallow breaths.

"Here. Change your clothes." Kamukura placed a set of clean uniform beside him and Naegi gave up on questioning how he procured one of his size. He chalked it up to talent. "It would be best if you weren't parading with me in those suspicious clothes."

"Thank you." Naegi smiled.

He gratefully accepted and proceeded to change. He wiped off whatever he could and then folded his sullied clothes in a deliberate manner that at least there was some part he could still touch without dirtying his hands. He's a bit annoyed that Kamukura hadn't stepped in sooner but at the same time, he's just glad that he was there to help him out.

"Really, I don't know what would have happened to me if you weren't there and I'm grateful and all..." Kamukura didn't need to have talent to hear the incoming 'but' in Naegi's words. "But I can't actually hang out with you today."

"Oh?" Well that was a first. It was bound to happen at some point so it wasn't a surprise. That's why even before Naegi had turned his offer down, Kamukura already had some choice words ready. He hardened his face until it was calm but not calm in a soothing sense, rather it was calm like how there's calm before the storm. "And did you think you had a choice in this?"

Naegi instinctively flinched but he willed himself not to back away. "Umm... don't I?" He timidly asked and in greater confidence, he continued, "Look, I already promised someone else my time and it's only fair that they get priority."

He narrowed his eyes threateningly. "You do understand that I have no hold over my schedule."

"I know. That's why I feel so bad turning you down." He hang his head in guilt. For a while, it looked like that was the end of the conversation. But then in sudden burst of inspiration, Naegi's head shot up as he suggested, "Oh, how about this? What if all three of us hang out? Would you be okay with that?"

Kamukura blinked. The possibility did not escape his mind. He had yet to meet with anyone aside from those scientists and he doubted there was anyone as interesting as Naegi's luck so he had no vested interest in socializing with others. Unless of course, Naegi was present. He had yet to see how his luck would behave in the presence of others. Would it be favorable to him or not? What were the odds? Was there a pattern to it the more people involved? He didn't want to pass up on this chance of observation.

But he wouldn't let his eagerness show. "Wouldn't your friend mind?"

"I'm sure she'll be happy to have someone else join in. I kind of suck at what we do compared to her." He chuckled and then turned his eyes towards him expectantly. "Besides, you're my friend too. So what do you say?"

What else was there to say?

"How boring." Kamukura said stoically and then turned on his heel. "But I suppose I have nothing better to do."

"Great! Then let's go meet up with her!" Naegi beamed as he walked beside him at an eager pace. "Actually, I have no idea where we are. If you could, please lead the way."

**BONUS 2:**

**After the Storm**

"That took way longer than necessary." Naegi grumbled as he dragged his feet across the pavement.

Sometimes he thought that his classmates were doing this on purpose, Hagakure especially. He swore that the fortune teller was trying to prove that he was more trouble than his worth was and Naegi struggled to keep his neck in check because if not him, who else? Still, he couldn't believe that his friend would be so desperate and crazy as to scam the yakuza. Actually, he's in more disbelief that they even survived that ordeal. He's glad that he at least he lived another day.

With an aching body, he trudged on his way home. It was a bit late so he hadn't expected any more surprises but his luck never did listen to his pleas. As he passed by the arcade, Nanami just so happened to exit the place and they made eye contact.

"Hey, Nanami. I didn't think I'd see you so soon. Then again, I guess this should count as late since I kind of said I'd meet you back at the gates... which I didn't. I'm sorry." He apologized profusely.

"It's okay. You had to help your friend so there's no helping it." She said with a smile that eased his conscience. "It looks like we're heading in the same direction. Want to talk while we walk?"

He nodded and they started a good pace. "So what happened while I was gone?"

"A lot." She started with that and then continued to recount of the rounds of games that they played in his absence. She deliberately forget to mention about that one conversation. It was too soon to share. Not yet.

"Oh, and I think I lost to him." She thoughtfully added.

"You think? You're not sure?" He asked, confused.

"Technically, I won but it's not a satisfying victory. Like hmm, how should I put this?" She huffed and then shot him a question. "Would you believe it if you won a game from me?"

"I wish but I know that's not happening in this reality." He chuckled. "You're the SHSL Gamer for a reason and I've suffered enough defeats from you to know that you're the real deal."

"Exactly. It's kind of the same way for me when I was playing against him." She seconded with a nod. "It's like he let me win on purpose. I don't know why though since I'm always up for a challenge."

Naegi bit his lip from commenting any more than he should have. He could kind of guess as to why with the whole secret student and all but he didn't have the right to share this information. So he thought of changing the topic instead. "What do you think of Kamukura?"

She blinked. If she was aware at his obvious attempt at diverting the conversation, she didn't show it. She happily played along. "He's... nice." She started as she tried to piece the impression she got from him. "Not that expressive though."

"Yeah, he's not that into facial expressions." He laughed as he recalled a memory. "You should see him pull off a joke with the straightest face. It's unbelievable."

"I guess I'll ask him to do that next time." She giggled at just the idea of it. "Or maybe I could try and make him laugh instead."

"Good luck with that." He snorted. "I swear I would've thought he'd be emotionally dead if it weren't for all his snarky comments."

They both laughed on this for a while until the cheer died down to a comfortable silence between them.

"He never did say what his talent was." Nanami softly spoke. It was almost a whisper as if it wasn't meant for anyone else to hear.

"Oh, he didn't?" Naegi internally panicked. Crap, they managed to gloss it over when Kamukura was there but now without him, he found himself floundering. "Well, that's because... uh..."

"It's alright." She gently calmed him down. "I'm not asking you to tell me either. I'll wait until his ready."

He let out a sigh of relief at this along with a smile. "That's so considerate of you." He felt a bit bad for withholding information but he still wanted to encourage her. "Give him time. I'm sure that he'll open up to you soon enough."

"I hope so." She nodded absentmindedly. "Hey, do you know which class he's in? I think I want to drop by and surprise."

"I..." Now that was something he was not prepared to answer. "I don't think..." He scrambled for an excuse, any excuse. "That's..." He gulped. Oh, why the hell not? Besides he's sure that Kamukura could handle himself just fine. "Yeah, I do. Let's pay him a visit. He'll never know what hit him."

After all, Naegi felt responsible for having Kamukura and Nanami meet in the first place, the least he could do is support their friendship.


	52. Max Affection Event

Out of all the things he expected from the AI, he certainly did not see that one coming.

Kamukura stared at her with a blank expression, not at all revealing his inner turmoil over her vague actions. “What was… that?”

Nanami slowly blinked, her face was still uncomfortably close to his. “A kiss… Probably.”

“Not probably. Definitely.” He let out a sigh and ignored how she shivered slightly over his warm breath. Despite her show of nonchalance over her previous action, she didn’t seem impervious to follow-ups.

She had kissed him, unprompted.

And it unnerved him to no end for not being able to foresee such a predictable action. A kiss was just like any other action, it had parameters and therefore, it was supposed to be within his scope of foreseeable actions. However, his first kiss and he didn’t see it coming at all. She came like she would always do and just straight up walked to him, and kissed him. Just like that. Without so much of a warning or sign.

It surprised him, confused him and perhaps, frustrated him.

How could such a small action pass right him? “I know what a kiss is. What I’m asking for is why? What pushed you to act?” So suddenly, he wanted to add but didn’t want to admit his surprise.

She tilted her head and innocently replied, “I’m not sure either. In dating games, the kiss CG is unlocked when the affection meter is maxed out… I think.”

He carefully regarded her words. “So you’re implying that I have succeeded in earning your fondness.”

“Well I am very fond of you… Maybe.” But the blush on her face proves the certainty that her words lacked. Then her eyes widened marginably as she realized something. “Ah, I forgot. Heart points go both ways in some games. So even if my meter is maxed out, maybe I haven’t maxed out your meter yet. Oh, no then that would mean I got double minus points for jumping at a flag I’m not supposed to trigger yet…” She mumbled on over her inexperience at dating sims showing until finally she remembered that he was there. “Kamukura, what do you think?”

He’s not quite sure how to take that since he wasn’t actively vying for her affection in the first place. It just happened… naturally over the course of their stay inside the program. As if the kiss wasn’t a surprise enough, here she was basically admitting that she was smitten with him but has yet to confirm if it was mutual. Was it mutual? While it was true that he was interested in her, he wasn’t quite sure if they shared the same intensity of interests. Was he even capable of the emotion she was referring to?

And so, experimentally, he leaned forward and kissed her too.

The kiss was soft just like hers was. But unlike hers which was a chaste passing of lips, he held her there for longer than a second. She had even closed her eyes at some point and his chest had clutched over such view. He found the feeling overwhelming and somewhat pleasant if not new. He might have even imagined his heart skipped a beat but he couldn’t be sure. They stayed like that for a little while until he finally pulled back with a blissful sigh. He smirked when she had unconsciously tipped forward ever so slightly when he pulled back.

Her eyes were still closed that it almost looked like she was sleeping.

“Perhaps we should consult Usami?” He whispered softly and playfully blew at her bangs when she didn’t react.

She had apparently fallen asleep as evidenced by her slow reaction. “Hwaah, okay.” She yawned a bit and he tenderly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. When she was finally awake enough, she smiled softly at the moment their eyes met. “Then let’s go.”

He ended up carrying her halfway through since she fell asleep again but he found out that he did not mind it one bit.

Out of all the things he expected from the AI, he certainly did not expect to grow fond of her.


	53. Red is For Stop

Hinata didn’t know that traffic posts could do that until he stopped at one.

An invitation blinked at him on the screen and the girl on the other side of the street smiled, her hand was on the corresponding screen while her other hand waved. He alternated between staring at his screen and at her in confusion. This was certainly the last thing he’d expect when he decided to take another route. Since when did stoplights offer the option of sending invites? An invite to what exactly?

Screw it. It’s not like this is anything dangerous. He doubted that the government would allow public installation of anything shady. So with skeptic anticipation, he finally accepted the invite. Then he was greeted with yet another of surprise.

It was a game of ping pong and one that he was losing horribly at.

He didn’t even know it was possible to lose this devastatingly despite his formidable experience with those ancient consoles that only played ping pong against a computer. But his opponent was no computer but the girl just across him. He stole a glance at her and saw an impassive face in contrast to his frustrated one. She was racking up points faster than the seconds passed by as they played. He was fighting a losing battle but even so, he was having fun. So much fun in fact that he was caught by surprise when the game ended abruptly as the screen turned green with their scores on it.

It took him a moment to remember that he was supposed to cross the street.

And then he remembered that the girl was just on the other side and he would eventually cross paths with her. That instantly got him nervous and he could feel his hands go clammy as he hesitantly walked forward. The girl stayed where she was, waiting expectantly. He wondered for a moment if he should turn back but it was too late. He had already crossed the street and was staring at her awkwardly.

“Uh…” He started and immediately regretted it. What was he supposed to say? Wait, was he even supposed to say anything in the first place? Weren’t they just two strangers and this was just a one time thing? No, actually he needed to rephrase that last one.

“Good game.” She smiled at him and it was a good thing that she talked more after because he was at a loss for words. “There’s always no one here when I pass by and I thought I’d never get the chance to play this but then you came along and it was fun.”

“I had fun too.” He replied lamely and he mentally kicked himself for such a bland reply. “You were awesome. You totally handed my ass to me. I don’t think I can beat you at this.”

“It’s not just about winning, I think.” She pondered out loud. “Hey, actually are you free? There’s a few games in the arcade that only work with two players and if you want to, could you play games with me?”

Hinata felt his cheeks warm at the invitation. “Um, not to sound rude or anything but shouldn’t you ask your friends for this? I mean, it’s not that I’m turning you down or anything but are you sure you just want to ask a stranger you just met for this?”

Her lips frowned in light of this as she mumbled, “But I had fun with you… I guess that did sound like I was rushing into things.”

And just as he heard her, he felt like he had just kicked a puppy. Well a few games wouldn’t hurt, right? “I’m Hinata.” He suddenly said.

She raised her head and her eyes stared at him with an intensity, searching. Until a light finally filled her head and sparkled in her eyes. “Nanami.” She smiled.

“Alright, Nanami. Where’s the arcade you were talking about?” He smiled back. “I’m going to beat you at some game other than ping pong.”

Nanami giggled and he thought that it was a pleasant sound that matched her playful smile quite well. “I don’t plan to lose in any game.”

And she didn’t. But even so they kept playing. They met up after that on another day and then another. Until their meetings have become a regular thing for them. Nothing’s different from their first meeting, they’re still two people just playing games against each other. If anything’s changed it’s that somewhere along the way they had become friends. They were just strangers across the street at first.

Before they crossed each other’s paths, they had stopped and played ping pong.


	54. Fixation

Nanami absolutely adores Kamukura's long hair.

Aside from videogames, her favorite past time is messing with his ridiculously long hair that miraculously never tangles. She didn't think that was even possible but then again this was Kamukura. She swore that she's never seen him comb his hair even once and yet it's as majestic as those edited in commercials. When he stayed overnight, she tried to catch an imperfection as she combed through his bed hair with her hand only to reach the ends with awe over its impeccable smoothness.

It's a mystery that she can't seem to get enough of.

It's also convenient. The only time she was ever interested in hairstyling was because of videogames with those themes but she never did pay much attention to that in real life. How else do you think she has her hair fly away so much? The secret behind those swooshes is actually careful negligence. But that's beside the point. This is about Kamukura's hair and Nanami's fascination with it.

She started out with putting it up in a ponytail, simple enough that even she could pull it off. She'd tie it up and sometimes even down low in a dolphintail. Then she moved on to braiding after watching tutorials online. She branched out from there and experimented. Sometimes she'd try to go for those in fashion magazines and other times, most of the time really, she'd style his hair in uncanny semblance to videogame characters. Point is that she was enjoying playing with his luxuriously long hair.

"Mmm, is there any style in particular that you'd want today?" She knew that he had no preferences but she still asks anyways. It's the thought that counts after all. He lets her do as she pleases so the least she could do is let him know that he always has a say even when he doesn't have anything to say.

"Surprise me." He answers just like he'd always say. She never does surprise him like how she wants to but she doesn't give up. Someday she will surprise him so hard that he'll be his most expressive yet, she thinks to herself. It also sounds like a better excuse for playing with his hair.

"Okay!" And Nanami works through his hair as she hums the catchy bgm of a recent game she played. Coincidentally, it's the same game whose character's hairstyle she'll try to copy. She's especially fond of that protagonist and she can't help but be excited over how this will turn out.

The extra cheerfulness doesn't go over Kamukura as he raises an eyebrow in suspicion. "You seem... happy."

"I'm always happy with you." She replies without hesitation and continues to comb through while facing him. "I really like your hair, you know. Have I ever told you that?"

He never answers her question. He's too busy making a statement as his own fingers comb through the ends of her hair. His hand drags through languidly and she has to pause as a shiver passes through her frame. He almost smirks at her reaction. Almost but his amusement is heard in his voice as he suddenly says, "I like yours much better."

And she just blushes so hard at the comment especially when he looks at her with such smoldering eyes. Her grip on the comb tightens like how her chest clutches with anticipation. She lets out a shaky breath. "Oh..."

Nanami grows her hair long afterwards.

It was hard at first but mostly because she was terrible at maintenance. With her hair thicker and longer, she realized just how practical her short hair was. Long hair is nice and all but only if it's not in her face her eyes specifically, in zippers getting stuck, in everywhere because of tragic hairfall. Basically, she still likes long hair only if it's not hers. It's annoying and she would rather have all of it chopped off but then she thinks of him and that one lingering comment, and then she reschedules the trip to the hairdresser.

It took months, almost a year, and now her hair falls just above her waist. She's gotten better at taking care of it but only barely. That's because she lets him take care of it for her instead.

Kamukura absolutely adores Nanami's long hair.

Having her fingers go through his hair is one thing and having his go through hers is a whole new different experience. It's not as smooth as his admittedly but it is soft and pink suites her just well. He doesn't style hers like how she styles his, instead he prefers her hair down- which annoys her the most but tolerates just for him. He likes to bury his face in her locks and just breathe. Her scent is fragrant and overwhelming, and he finds it soothing. Not a day goes by that he doesn't take joy through playing with her hair.

But as much as he adores her long hair in his fingertips, he especially enjoys pulling it aside so he could drop a searing kiss across her nape. He enjoys adding knots to her hair as clutches it when he pulls her in for an intoxicating kiss. He enjoys getting tangled in it along with their mess of limbs when they embrace too passionately. He enjoys her hair and lets her know every day. Her hair always ends up a mess after but she does not mind it one bit not when she catches him with a small smile.

And when they're not too fixated with each other's hair, they remember just how smitten they are over one another.


	55. Aftermath

_At the end of the world, what’s left?_

Kamukura stared at the vastness beyond him. Worlds upon worlds were built and he had destroyed them one after another. Until all that’s left was this emptiness. No, perhaps it would be more proper to describe it as loneliness. Was there even a difference? After all, even with so much free space, he was still the only inhabitant.  
The only survivor left behind.

Although in truth, his existence could be hardly called as such. He wasn’t supposed to exist and yet here he was. A glitch in the system, a rather calculated error in programming. A powerful mistake in the coding. He could create and destroy worlds, he even succeeded in doing both. But those were both done under command. Now that he was left to his own devices, there was no more need to function as such. Now he had free will. He was a god limited to the New World Program but a god nonetheless.

And as his first act as god, he created life.

Or rather, he restored life.

Her life. Her life which has been taken more than once.

Restoring life was so much different from destroying worlds. There was almost no system to destruction. As long as there was enough entropy, it could be achieved in numerous ways. Restoration however was a far more meticulous process. It was more than just collecting data.

It was a personal operation.

Should he desire recreation, it would have been easier. To create something from scratch was magnitudes simpler than piecing back together broken bits of data. The output would have been a copy that was different but not too far from similar from the original. However, that would be a flawed copy. To begin with, he didn’t want just any copy.

He wanted to save whatever he could of her.

In all honesty, he didn’t know what motivated him to do this. There was no need for bringing her back, no logical reason could justify his actions. And yet, he still felt strangely compelled to do so. Perhaps this was a lingering regret from his other personality. Maybe that was his true  glitch. Emotions. Whatever the reason may be, he was not one to do things any less than perfection.

Kamukura raised his hand in front of him and concentrated.

Until another hand was holding his own.

Nanami blinked slowly into existence and at the sight of him, her eyes widened and filled with life.

“You…” She started, somewhat confused at first but her face eventually softened. “It’s nice to see you again!” She beamed brightly.

He blinked back, not accustomed to her cheerful reaction. He deadpanned, “…Likewise.”

Her head turned as her eyes searched. “The others are…”

“Out.” He finished her sentence. How predictable that her first concern was the wellbeing of other people.

“That’s good…” She smiled tenderly at the fact. Then she turned her gaze towards him. “Thank you… for helping them.”

He leveled his gaze on her, his voice was void of any emotion. “Unnecessary gratitude. I merely functioned accordingly.”

“And I am thanking you in accordance… I guess.” She replied, not quite certain herself.

“Don’t thank me for that.” He refuted. “Now that our roles have been fulfilled, there’s no point in us being here.”

“That’s… true.” She hesitantly agreed at first but then an idea struck her. “But don’t you think that this is a good opportunity?”

“Opportunity?” He raised an eyebrow at her. That he did not expect her to suggest.

And perhaps this was the true reason why he wanted her company. He brought her back and the hope she carried. The hope that she lived for and fought for. It was the very same hope that triumphed over despair– the more unpredictable variable.

“We have the whole New World Program to ourselves now. And without the restrictions of our coded roles, we can do whatever we want. We can have as much fun as we want without worry. At the very least, I’ve always wanted to try a few cheat codes on myself.” There was a playful glint in Nanami’s eyes as she said this. “Wouldn’t that be interesting? Or so I think.”

Nanami squeezed her hand which was still holding Kamukura’s, her eyes never leaving his, and it would seem that her presence would now be a constant in his life in this world.

She just so happened to be in his line of sight as he looks forward, a ghost of a smile tugging on his lips. “Do your best to entertain me. I bore easily.”

With her hope, perhaps it wouldn’t be so boring.

_At the end of the world… is rebuilding._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always had a soft spot for Nanami so it was inevitable that I'd grow fond of the main ships for her. I've enjoyed every single word I wrote for this. I hope you had fun reading this too!


End file.
